Untold Story: Beyond Infinity
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: Infinite Stratos, a machine that only female can use, but this is the story of two anomaly, two male, forging they're destiny, and creating they're bonds. This is they're story. NaruXChar IchXHou.
1. Chapter 1

Axel: A new experiment! An I.S Naruto crossover!

Zero: Your other story?...

Axel: What? I'll still continue, im just taking a break!

Zero: Sure you are…

Axel: Anyway, disclaimer!

Zero: Axel own nothing… sound kinda pitiful…

_I.S.. Infinite Stratos.. a machine that once was created for space exploration purpose.. But these I.S posses weapon more advance that the world has ever seen… Threatening the balance of the world.. That's why the world created the Alaska Treaty to solve the problem… But for some reason I.S can only be pilot by women.. For this the world govermen-_

"_Nee chan! Its boring!" A young spiky blond hair boy whined to a older blond that seated beside his bed. "What kind of bed story is that!"_

"_B-be quite!" The blond female said with red face. "I-I don't know anything else to tell Naruto! You know im bad at telling story!"_

_The younger blond shook his head. "Neru nee chan is hopeless when it come to telling stories… I mean, what kind of sister that tell they're little brother history as bed time story."_

"_Grr.. Why you-!" Neru jump at Naruto and squish him underher weight.. she's not fat by the way, but its her little brother so.. "Im going to punish you!" _

"_No!"_

"_Muahahaahaha!" Neru laugh evilly as she tickle her brother._

"_N-No.. pfft! Ahaha! S-s-stop it… ahahaha!"_

_The sibling stop, and Neru began to sit back at her chair beside Naruto bed. Naruto wipe his tear because of the laugh, look at his sister. "Nee chan.. someday im gonna be like you!"_

"_Huh?" Neru ask as she title her head. "You mean.. I.S pilot?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_But… you're a boy."_

"_So?"_

"_Sorry little brother, but boys cant ride I.S." Neru said as she ruffle her brother head._

_Naruto shook his head. "Im gonna be one! Im sure of it! Even if I am the first and only male riding it!"_

"_Ahahaha… sure you are." Neru said with a smile as she giggle a little. _

_They're moment is cut as an explosion is heard, and alarm going on. _

"_W-what was that!"_

" _! it cant be… we're under attack…" Neru thought for a moment. "Naruto! Lets go to the bunker! Lets go!" Neru said as she drag her brother out of the room through a big hall. They see people running around in the courtyard from the window. From guard with guns to employee. _

_The sibling kept running until they reach a big iron door, lead to the underground bunker. "Naruto, get in there and stay there until someone come and get you." Neru order her brother._

"_B-but what about you nee chan!" Naruto ask as tear beginning to build in his eyes._

"_I'll be fine! Just go!" Neru input a code at the door, as the door open she throw Naruto inside and begin to close the door. _

"_Nee chan!" Naruto yell as he try to get back outside, but the door is almost close and its imposible to come out of the narrow opening. "Nee chan!"_

_Neru smile. "Listen Naruto, I believe in your dream, that someday you shall soar through the sky with I.S.. never gives up, and remember, that people bonds is human mightiest power that not even I.S can beat… I'll see you around… I love ya, my dear little brother." The door now close fully, as Naruto tears cant stop flowing._

"_NEEEEE CHAAANNNN!"_

"Nee chan!" Naruto eys shot open. _"That dream again…" _ Naruto look around the train he is riding. All of the passenger are female, except for him, _"I guess being the only second male that can ride I.S, going to an all girl academy is a little awkward.. I really want to meet that other male pilot.."_ Naruto thought got cut off as he look outside the window, to see the sight of I.S academy, the academy that was made on an island that teach females to become a great I.S pilot.

Naruto smile and shook his head. "Well, I guess I better pack up."

**~I.S~**

"My name is Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you!" A black hair person introduce himself, yes, he is the other male Naruto mention in his mind. All the class are looking at him, he look at his left, like asking for help with a desperate look, then knowing he wont get any, he took a deep breath gaining more attention. "That's all!" Every female in the class fell down comical fashion because of the speech.

Naruto try to hold his laugh at the guy in front of him, but the anti climatic speche is too much, as Naruto laugh but not too loud. He stop as Ichika got his head hit by a new teacher that just arrive. Ichika then notice the newly arrival teacher.

"C-chifuyu-nee!" He said surprise, but he get another bonk on his head.

"Its Orimura sensei at school." She said with cold voice.

Naruto was a little surprise at the girls outburst that they're sensei is the 'Chifuyu Orimura sensei'. The girls is silent by Orimura sensei as she talk once more with cold voice.

"Be quiet!" She commanded. "I'll have you memorise the basics of IS within the next six months. After that it's hands-on, you should learn the basic manoeuvres within half a month." She continued. "Okay? If you agree, answer. Even if you don't, still answer me."

"Hai!" The students all answer, even Naruto. Then, its Naruto turn to introuduce himself.

Naruto then start speaking. "Um.. my name is Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you all. Uhm, I really hope you girls and guy take good care of me." Naruto introduce himself while bowing, but not finish before he add something. " But do remember, that im gonna be the best I.S pilot in history! Believe it!"

When the introducing time finish, the other teacher, a green hair busty women named Maya Yamada took over. She start the introduction, like the origin of I.S, the Alaska treaty that prevent I.S to be use by the military, and the academy being the only one teaching I.S.

After that, the girls are all left to find new friends or gossips or something. And Ichika is uncomfortable in his seat, probably he's not used the attention.

Naruto poke Ichika shoulder from behind, Ichika notice it, he look behind and come face to face with a spiky blond hair person. "Your Ichike eh? The male that also can ride I.S?" Naruto ask with a smile.

"Yeah…" Ichika answer as he get back to sulking, until he notice something. "Wait… you're a male?"

"Huh? Well yeah.."

"Alright! Im saved!" Ichika yell as he pump his hand into the air.

"Wow there buddy, slowdown, it seem like you almost have no hope of seeing a male or something, beside, you didn't listen to my introduction?." Naruto ask as he chuckle a little.

"Yeah well, being in a 99% all girls academy and being hit by your sister in the head do that to ya."

"It did?"

"Ichika." They're conversation was cut off as a black pony tail hair girl call Ichika. "Can I talk to you? Privately."

"Huh? Well.." Ichika scratch the back of his head.

"Well then, you two have a nice talk session eh? Im gonna doodle on paper or something." Naruto said as he pull a paper and pencil out of nowhere and start doodling.

Then Ichika and the black hair girl leave the classroom, _"Probably to the roof… or maybe to the bathroom?." _Naruto thought as he giggle pervertly and continue his doodling.

**~IS~**

"Then, is there anyone with a question at this point?" Yamada sensei ask after she explained something about I.S Core Network. Ichika look desperate as he look at the VERY big study book, the size is almost like two world dictionary book comes joined together!

"_That active whatever and that wide area something. What does it mean? Does it mean I have to remember everything?" _Ichika ask in his head as he didn't understand a thing that Yamada sensei explained.

"_Ugh… My worst subject.. theory… why cant we just practice it live on the I.S core or something? Damn complicated stuff that I don't understand!" _Naruto curse in his mind as he too look at the big size book.

"Orimura-kun, is there something?" Yamada sensei ask Ichika with her usual smile.

"Eerm.. well.." Ichika look very desperate.

"If you have any question, please ask me, I am a teacher after all." Yamada sensei said.

Ichika close his eyes and swallow his pride and raise his hand. "Sensei…"

"Yes Orimura-kun?"

"I barely understand any of this." Ichika said as sweats start pouring from his head.

"Eh.. everything?" Yamada sensei ask surprise. "Is there anyone else who doesn't understand something up to this point?"

The class went silent. Ichika already lost hope, and already thought being the only one who doesn't understand anything in the class. That is until Naruto raise his hand.

"Uhm.. I don't understand half of the lesson…" Naruto said.

"Eh! You too Namikaze-kun?" Yamada sensei ask.

"Orimura, Namikaze, did you two read the reference book before entering this school?" Orimura sensei ask as she walk closer to bothe Ichika and Naruto.

"Ahh… is it that massive thick one?" Ichika ask.

"Yes, its written there that its compulsory to read it." Orimura sensei answer.

"Well, I made a mistake and threw it away." Ichika answer simply. Then he got hit by his sister with a book. Earning a winch from Naruto.

"I'll issue you another copy later, memorize it within one week okay?" Orimura sensei said. "What about you Namikaze? Did you threw it away too?"

Naruto came out of his shock state from seeing Ichika got hit by a book in an instant. "W-well, I still have it, I just don't understand the uh… procedure how it work?" Naruto ask as sweat start to build up in his face.

"Alright then, you two must memorize it within one week." Orimura sensei order.

"But, one week with that kinda thickness is.." Ichika complained.

"Im telling you to memorize it." Orimura sensei sadi as here eyes glow dangerously.

Naruto and Ichika look in horror and fear. "Yes I'll do it." Ichika said as he put his head down.

"Me too." Naruto too put his head down in hopelessness.

"Well, lets continue the lesson, please turn to the text on page 12." Yamada sensei continue.

"…" A blond hair girl is watching Ichika and Naruto intently from the back.

"!" Naruto shiver. As he look around the room, but find nothing as he only look at his front and side.

**~I.S~**

Its recess time, and Ichika is sulking while playing with his pen, while Naruto is doodling… again.

"Erm… can I have a moment?"

Ichika and Naruto look toward the source, and spotted a long hair blond female.

"Huh?" Ichika ask, still feeling daze.

"?" Naruto stay silent but tilt his head.

"What an respond! Just having me talk with you two should make you feel honored. Cant you have better attitude?" The blond girl said in disgust.

"Sorry, but I don't know who you are." Ichika answer simply.

Naruto nod his head agreeing.

The girl look surprise. "You don't know me? Cecilia Alcott?" She ask in surprise. "You never heard of me? The valedictorian of the entrance exam and the representative contender student for England?" She is stop as Ichika raise his hand.

"Can I ask a question?" Ichika ask.

"It is the job of nobles to answer the request made by people of lower classes, please feel free." She answer with a snobbish vigor.

Ichika look at her seriously. "Whats a representative contender student?"

Everyone falldown by the anti climatic or stupid question Ichika ask, excluding Naruto as he stay silent and looks like he is thinking hard.

"Ahh… Ahh.." Cecilia could only said as she is too shock.

"You know… I've been wondering…" Naruto starting to speak, as everyone stand back up." what the hell is a valedictorian?" Naruto ask. Now everyone falldown once more at the more stupider question.

"Huh?" Ichika said still confuse as he look at Cecilia.

"I cant believe this! Is every man in Japan is so lacking knowledge? Its common sense, sommon sense." Cecilia said as she starting to talk snobbish again.

"So whats a representative contender student?" Ichika ask once again.

Cecilia smirk. Then, she start explaining whats a representative contender student is to Ichika, while she self proclaimed herself as elite and Ichika and Naruto should be honored they have the same class as she is, and for some reason she use some strange pose's. Although Naruto is not listening seeing as he already knowing whats a representative contender student mean.

"_Hoe… England eh? She seem the type of girl that like to be compliment and easy to anger…"_

"Is that so? That's lucky." Ichika said as Cecilia ask something Naruto missed.

Cecilia frown. "Are you making fun of me?" She ask.

"Wasn't it you that told me how lucky I was?" Ichika ask back.

"How can you enter this school in the first place without knowing this? I heard the both of you are the only male that can pilot I.S, I was expecting more from the both of you." Cecilia said as she walk away.

"Expecting anything from me puts me in a bad spot." Ichika said.

"Hmm.. must be expecting us to be like the noblemen from Europe or something." Naruto said.

"Since im awesome, I will even be nice to people like you. If you don't fully understand anything, if you come crying to me, I will not mind teaching the both of you. After all, im an elite among elite who defeated and instructor during the entrance exam." Cecilia said being snobbish again.

"Hoe.. that's.. nice I guess.." Naruto said as he rub the back of his head.

"Eh? I also defeated an instructor." Ichika said.

"Huh?" Cecilia ask as she dash toward Ichika in disbelief.

"Although, it was just that, the instructor suddenly came charging toward me, so I evaded her so she crashe into the wall and was taken out of commission." Ichika said in a bored tone as he pick up his books.

"… I heard it was only me…" Cecilia said silently.

"Didn't that carry the clause, 'among women'?" Ichika ask.

"So you defeated an instructor too!" Cecilia ask again.

"Err, calm down okay?"

"How can I calm down after that! Please continue this conversation later, alright?" She turn around and walk away.

Ichika only watch her as she leave the room. "Hey Ichika." Ichika turn around to see Naruto poking his shoulder. "I still don't get it… whats valedictorian mean?"

Ichika only sweatdrop at his fellow male antic.

**~I.S~**

Ichika and Naruto walk toward the dorm seeing as school is over. Ichika look behind him. "First day like this, I can see my future under bad star…" Ichika say with a sigh.

"Hmm… I wonder what they had for diner?" Naruto ask no one in particuler.

Ichika only shook his head.

**~I.S~**

"This must be it." Ichika said as he look at the door with 1025 numbers on it.

"Hope they have computer…" Naruto said with a serious tone.

"Of course they have! I mean, look at the size of this school!"

"True… since it will be a dragged to make the model without one… anyway, lets go in."

**~I.S~**

The room is have two bed, two computer, one bathroom, a tv, and the room is fancy looking.

"Nice… I kinda like it already." Naruto said as he drop his bag and jump toward the one of the bed.

"Yeah, expected of this school." Ichika said.

"You know, if im not here, you could be paired with a girl in this room." Naruto said as he lie on the bed.

"Your right, it will be a disaster."

"It will? Your not gay are you?" Naruto ask, creeping away from Ichika a little.

"Im not! Im completely straight! Beside, if my roommates a girl, accidently walking while she was changing will be result in death." Ichika answer.

"True.. but im sure there will be many service.. " Naruto said with a smirk. _"Like, you're entering the room, while your roommates is finish showering, and still have no chlothes on.. and she start chasing you with a boken… wait, I think im starting to on to something here…" _

"Servise? Oh.. You mean THAT kind of servise.. you know what, I think you might be right!" Ichika Said as he nod his head.

Naruto shook his head with a smile. "Anyway, im gonna sleep, hope I have a ramen dream.. believe it…" Naruto said as he sleep instantly.

Ichika shook his head as he too lie down on the other bed.

**~I.S~**

Breakfast time… or Naruto would called it, energy refill time. We see our two male hero, eating with Houki Shinonono, the black hair girl that ask to talk with Ichika in private.

"What! You dare underestimated the power of Sardine!" Naruto ask Ichika while pointing his finger at him.

"H-hey! Calm down, im just saying that I never had a sardine tasting ramen!" Ichika answer.

As the two continue they're argument about sardine, with Houki trying her best to ignore them, three girls carrying food tray walk closer.

"Uhm.. Orimura-kun, Namikaze-kun, can we sit here?" One of the three girls, a black long hair girl, ask.

"Sure, why not?" Ichika answer.

"Sure, believe it." Naruto too answer.

Then the other two girls, a auburn hair girl that tie into two ponytail, and a pinkish hair girl wearing a cute yellow clothe or costume, with a cat hoody. Look at each other. "Alright!" They said silently in unison.

"… _Must… Resist… Kawainess…" _Naruto think as he look at the hoody cat girl.

" Aww.. I should have ask them earlier.."

" Its still the second day. Its not time to feel rushed." The other female students in the cafeteria murmured

"Ooohh… Orimura-kun, Namikaze-kun you two sure eat a lot, you really are a boy." The cat hoody girl said.

"Of course!" Naruto said. "Im a hundred percent male!"

Ichika shook his head. "Rather, I wonder if girls are alright with eating so little for breakfast."

" W-well… we.. are fine… I guess…" The black hair girl said as she look at her auburn hair friend, both of them having a sweat drop.

"That's because we had a lots of snack!" The hoody cat one said.

The conversation comng to an halt as Houki stand up from the table. "Im going now." She said as she start to leave.

"Yeah.. see ya later." Ichika said a little surprise.

"Bye bye Shinonono-san!" Naruto said as he wave his hand.

When Houki is out of sight, the auburn hair girl look at Ichika. "Did you two have a special relationship?"

Ichika smile. "Well, we are childhood friend."

"Childhood friend!" The three girls said surprise.

Naruto listen silently as Ichika explain that he and Houki going to the same kendo dojo. _"Childhood friend huh? Figure…" _

A clap got everyone attention, Orimura-sensei in a white chlothes is standing in the middle. "How long are you going to spend eating? Take in your meal with speed and efficiency. Im the dorm supervisor for 1st years. If you comes late to class, im gonna make you run 10 laps in the track field."

"_Oh, I didn't know that, so that's why she rarely comes home." _Ichika thought. But then he notice something. _"Where is Naruto? He disappear?"_

**~I.S~**

"We will now decide who will be class representative who will be competing in the inter-class tournament. But not only that, the student representative will also attend council meeting as well committee meetings. You can consider something like a class leader." Orimura-sensei explain. "Are there any candidate?" She ask.

"Yes, I recommend Orimura-kin." A brown hair girl said. Ichika look at her in horror.

"I agree on that too!" Another girl said.

"M-me!" Ichika ask.

"Ichika." Naruto pat Ichika shoulder. "You have my sympathy."

Orimura-sensei stay silent for a moment. "Are there any other opinion? If there is none, he shall elected without a vote."

"W-wait a minute here-"

"I cant accept it!" Cecilia rise from her seat. "This type of election is unacceptable! Hving man as out class rep is nothing more than shame! Do you ask Cecilia Alcott to bear that shame for a whole year? Living in a country with an undervelope culture like this,is such an unbearable pain to me."

"Gee, this women got issued." Naruto whisper to himself.

"Britain has so few thing to pride its self with. How many time does your country win the annual worst cuisine award?" Ichika counter, he seem doesn't like it that Japan got mock by her.

"We have delicious dishes. Many of them! Are you insulting my country?" Cecilia ask.

The two of them glare at each other for a few second, while Orimura sensei just smile while looking at them, Naruto… he just stare.

Then Cecilia point at Ichika. "This is a duel!"

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Ichika accepted. "That's the way to do it rather than debating."

"If you lose on purpose, I will make you my servant, no, worse, my slave!" Cecilia said while she walk closer to Ichika.

"How much handicap do you want?" Ichika ask.

"_Well, ain't he confident?" _Naruto think.

"Oh? Already asking for a favor?" Cecilia ask.

"No, I wasn't sure how much handicap I should be giving." Ichika said bluntly, that's when the class all laugh, except Naruto. "W-whats wrong?"

"Orimura-kun, are you serious?"

"Yes, men used to be stronger than women, but that was before the IS was invented."

"People say if men and women were to have a war, it wouldn't even last 3 days."

Ichika cringed. "Crap, that's right." Ichika mutter silently.

"Perhaps." The class all silent. "I should be the one who gives you a handicap." Cecilia shrug. "I didn't know Japanese men had a sense of humor." Cecilia said cockily.

"Orimura-kun, its not too late to change your mind, why don't you get some handicap?" A green hair girl said.

Ichika look at her. "A man will never go back on his word, there's no need."

"Ehh~ you're underestimating too much." The green hair girl said again.

"hmph! Such braveness.. or should I say idiocy? I could defeat you and your other male friend in a two against one battle!" Cecilia said huffing.

"So that settles it." Orimura-sensei said gaining attention of the class. "The battle will be held next Monday, a battle between Cecilia Alcott against Ichika and Naruto. You don't mind do you Namikaze?"

Naruto look at her for a moment and grin. "Not at all sensei, not at all.."

"Hey! I said I don't need handicap!" Ichika protest.

"Ichika, unlike Cecilia, you and Namikaze only ride IS for a couple of time, while Cecilia have more experience." Orimura-sensei explained.

"B-but.." Ichika look at Cecilia and Naruto. "Fine."

Orimura-sensei nod. "Good. Do you object Alcott?"

Cecilia shook her head. "I will beat them both."

Ichika and Ichika glare at her, and Cecilia glare at the two boys.

While a worried eyes of Houki Shinonono look at the two boys.

**To Be Continue.**

Axel: It is done… If your wondering why the chapter so short, because I use the length of the anime to write it, so if the episode short, so does my story, but I will put something here and there, so no need to worry.

Zero: Right…

Axel: Anyway, many review, good update speed, so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Axel: Im back! Thank you all for the review! Thank you! Thank you!

Zero: Hey, someone trying to sleep here…

Axel: Anyway, as promise, here is chapter two, disclaimer!

Zero: Axel own nothing…

A couple of days has passed after the voting for the class president, with class 1-1 buzling with excitement, until the class was silent by Orimura sensei of course.

"Orimura, its about your IS." Orimura-sensei said as she look at her brother, "The preparation is going to take sometime."

"Eh?" Ichika said in surprise.

"There aren't any spare machines, so it seems as though the school is going to prepare a personal machine for you" Orimura-sensei explain.

"Eh!"

"A personal machine? This soon in the freshman year?"

"Does that mean the government is backing him up?"

"That's awesome! I want to have a personal machine too!"

The class all loud with excitement. "Is it that amazing to have your own personal machine?" Ichika ask, and he is surprise as the blond student, Cecilia, appear in front of him suddenly.

"Im glad to hear that, the duel for the title of class representative, although I know who the winner of this match will be, it wouldn't fair for me to use a personal machine while you use a training machine." She said with great confident.

"You own a personal machine too?" Ichika ask.

"You don't know? Fine. I'll offer to enlighten a commoner like you. I, Cecilia Alcott, am the representative of candidate of England, in other words, I already own a personal machine. Amongst the six billion people in the world, there are only 467 IS. Only elite of the elite posses a personal machine." She explain while pointing at Ichika.

"467? That's it?" Ichika ask.

"The technology used to create the core of the IS has never been revealed. Currently, all 467 cores of the IS were manufacture solely by Doctor Shinonono Tabane." Naruto explain as he put his head on the table feeling sleepy. "I feel so sleepy…"

Ichika look at Houki. "That's Houki sister…"

Naruto then explain again. "The core of the IS is a black box, no one other than can create one…" Naruto too look at Houki. "She also refuse to create any additional cores exceeding the set amount, at the moment, companies and organization have no choice but to use their assigned cores to conduct research, development, and training."

"Normally, the only people with personal IS are representative of countries and high class corporations, but in your case, since the situation calls for it, a personal machine have been create for you in order to collect data. Do you understand?" Orimura-sensei explained and ask Ichika.

"K-kind of… But wait, what about Naruto?" He look toward his blond friend that's doodling on his book, until he notice the class stare.

"What? Something on my face? "

"No need to worry Orimura." Orimura-sensei said. "Namikaze already posses a personal machine, it just arrive this morning." She explained.

Naruto smile."Oh? Uncle Vayne already send it? Alright! Believe it!"

One of the female student raise her hand. "Sensei, does it mean that the government all support Orimura and Uzumaki-kun?"

"Yes, but the academy only provide Orimura IS." Orimura-sensei explain.

"Ehhh!" The class said in surprise.

"T-then where did he get in from?" Ichika ask, feeling a little guilty seeing as the academy provide only him.

Orimura-sensei look at them. " I see, I guess the name Namikaze of Konoha Corp never come cross all of your mind?"

The class went quite. "EEhhhh!' Naruto cover his ear in surprise.

"Oh come on, its not a big deal." Naruto said.

"No way, I never notice.."

"The third Japanese largest IS Companies."

"Uhm sensei." A female student rise her hand. "I just notice, does Shinonono and related?" That got the class attention.

Orimura-sensei look at them all, and close her eyes. "Yes, Shinonono is her little sister."

"EEhhh!" The class, once again, yell in surprise.

"_Well, aren't this class rowdy?" _Naruto thought as he rub his ear.

"Woe, I hear where about is unknown!"

"I hear all of the companies and group around the world are looking for her!"

"Is there anything you could tell as Shinonono-san?"

"No, im not her. " She answer. "There isn't anything I can tell you about her." She then throw her face away, now watching the window.

Orimura-sensei then open her eyes. "Yamada-sensei, please continue the lecture."

"H-hai!" She answer in surprise. "T-then we'll start with the lesson. Everyone, please open your textbooks. Today we will continue from yesterday lecture."

"_Was Houki and Tabane-san's relationship that bad?" _Ichika thought.

"_Hmm… Does Tabane-san steal Houki-san sweet roll or something?" _Naruto thought, he then shook his head. _"I guess people have they're own dark history…"_

"The IS, or Infnite Stratos, envelops the pilot's entire body in a barrier composed of energy. It has something similar to a will of its own. And through communicating with the pilot the IS will share a mutual understanding. Not only that, but the longer the IS is piloted it will also start to be more knowledgeable of the pilots characteristics." Yamada-sensei explain.

"I don't get this at all.." Ichika said in hopelessness, he look behind him and see Naruto close his eyes. _"He looks like thinking hard." _He then look at his left toward Houki Shinonono that taking noted of the lessons.

"Don't view IS as a tool, but as a partner. Does anyone have any question?" Yamada-sensei ask.

"I do!" a red hair girl raise her hand. "When you say partner, do you mean boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Yamada-sensei was taken by surprise at that. "That is, how should I put this?" She then start blushing. "Since I have no experience with this things, I cant say…" She then start to put her hand on her face in a blushing manner, while the class all laughing. "I wonder what its like…"

"She's blushing~ The teacher is so cute."

"_This must be the atmosphere of an all-girl school." _Ichika thought then he look at Houki as she still looking outside the window.

"_Hmm.. I cant say I ever felt this kind of atmosphere before…"_ Naruto thought.

"Finally lunch! Yeah!" Naruto said as he jump from his chair, feeling very happy he can finally eat.

Ichika stood up, then walk toward Houki. "Houki." No reaction. "Shinonono-san." Still no reaction. "Lets go grab a bite, anyone else want to come?" Ichika ask the remaining classmates of his.

"Sure thing Ichika, believe it." Naruto said as he pump his hand into the air.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The girl that wear a hoody costume from before rise her hand.

"I'll go, can you wait a sec?" The auburn hair girl rise her hand.

"I already made a bento, but I'll go." A black hair girl said, and now the trio from before has complete.

Ichika smile. "Just like I thought. Isnt it better to get along with all of your classmates?" He look at Houki. "You think do too right?"

"Im fine." She answer.

"Don't say that, come on, stand up. Stand up!" Ichika persist as he grab Houki right hand.

"Hey! I said im not going…"

"Why?" Ichika ask. "You don't want to walk? Do you want me to give you a piggy back ride?"

Houki was taken by surprise at that question. "Let go of me!" She pull her body back, and shove Ichika.

"Uwagh!"

Ichika body was shove to the floor. "O-ouchies…" That, of course, gain the class attention. "I see you've gained additional skills." Ichika stood back up.

"Hmph. Didn't you just get weaker? This is nothing much in addition to my swoardmanship."

"Errm.. We'd better… take a rain check…" The trio girls said as they headed outside.

"Hey? Can we hurry up? Im hungry over here.." Naruto said as he look at Ichika while holding his stomach.

Ichika rais his hand in a 'wait a minute fashion' and glare at Houki.

"W-what is it? Is there something you want to say?" Houki ask.

Ichika still stare. "Houki."

"I told you to not call me that."

"Lets go eat." He hold her hand again.

"Hey! Knock it off!"

"Just shut up and follow me, Naruto, give me a hand."

Naruto appear beside Houki, and took hold of her other hand. "Lets go."

"W-wait a minute!" Houki was drag to the cafeteria by both boys.

"You didn't have to be so uptight." Ichika said as the three of them wait at the 'line before heaven' as Naruto calls it. "After all I was just being considerate."

"Who ask you to be considerate?" Houki ask.

"Normally, I wouldn't do that even if someone asked me to. Im doing it for you Houki."

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Your family took care of me, we're childhood friend and we train at the same dojo. At least let me do this for you."

Houki was blushing. "A-arigato-" "Here are the three daily special you ordered." Houki was interrupted by the arrival of they're food.

"Thanks." Ichika said as he take one of the tray.

"Finally! Food!" Naruto that stay silent for a while for good atmosphere sake, finally burst out.

"Hey Houki, is there any empty seat?" Ichika ask.

"Hmph! There's an empty one right there." She answer walking past Ichika.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ichika ask Naruto.

"How should I know? Can we please sit down and eat?" Naruto patience is running low.

"Houki, can you tutor me on IS stuff?" Ichika ask her. The three of them are sitting on a group table next to a window. With Naruto munching on his sardine foods like there's no tomorrow. "At this rate I wont be able to do anything, and we'll lose to Cecilia."

"That's because you went along with those senseless provocations." Houkis answer.

Ichika clap his hand together. "Please! Do something!" He look at Naruto. "Hey! Help me out on this."

"Help at what?" Naruto ask while still consuming his food. " I have a better idea. Why don't you eats a lots of sardine? It have lots of protein! And guarantee to make you strong! Eat a lots of sardine!" Naruto said as he holding a sardine meat like it's a holy item.

Ichika and Houki sweatdrop. "Your hopeless…" Ichika said in anime tears.

"Hey, are you two the rumored boys? The boys that challenge the representative candidate." A brown hair girl walk toward them. "But, you're an amateur right? If its just about IS, do you want me to teach you?"

Before Ichika or Naruto can answer, Houki beat them to it. "No, thank you. Since I will be teaching them." The three of them look at Houki in surprise.

"You're a freshman too? Im a senior, I think I'd be a better tutor." The brown hair girl said.

"I am Shinonono Tabane's younger sister." Houki counter.

"Ugh.." The senior seem unprepared at Houki counter.

"So there's no need." Houki added.

"I-if that's so, I guess there's nothing to be done about it." The brown hair girl walk away.

"You're wiling to teach us?" Ichika ask.

"Uh… thank you?" Naruto ask.

Houki look at them both with intence stare.

Houki 'teaching' meant that the both of them going to a dojo, and practice Kendo, although Naruto manage to get out of it by saying that Orimura-sensei called him for the personal IS stuff. _"God bless you Ichika. May you rest in peace."_ Naruto thought as he walk toward the hangar, where his IS is waiting.

Naruto finally arrive at what appear to be a big iron door. Naruto sigh. "I hope uncle Vayne send atleast a Jounin-Type IS." Naruto said to no one in particular.

"So… this is my Personal IS?"

"That is correct Namikaze."

"Then, can I ask a question?"

"Yes?"

Naruto look at Orimura-sensei. "Why the hell the IS hatch color pink? I am mighty curious." Naruto said with sarcasm.

Orimura-sensei shook her head. "It is already like that since we accept it."

Naruto sight. "C-can we just open it?"

"Very well." Orimura-sensei signal with her hand, and some of the staff start to open the pink color hatch.

"Wuoh.." Naruto said in wide eyes. "I-is that really?.."

Inside the hatch, it reveal to be a orange IS, with a bit of red line at the legs and hands, black claw like hands, and the most noticeable about it, is the nine tail attach at the IS back. Konoha corp emblem attach at the shoulder of the IS.

"Konoha corp prize prototype IS, Kyuubi." Naruto said as he still admired the sight. "Having a thick yet light armor, superior speed, but lack of aiming stability while in full speed mode… Made to endure fierce and long battle, never thought they send it to me…"

Orimura-sensei look at Naruto. "Then Namikaze, I expect a good match from you against Alcott." Then she walk away and leave Naruto with his new IS.

Finally, the day of the battle to decide the class representative, in the academy arena, several student already arrive, waiting for the battle to start.

"Ichika! Houki! Ooooy!" Naruto called them, as he enter the hangar where Houki and Ichika waiting. "So, what did you learn Ichika?"

Ichika glare at Houki. "I've nothing but Kendo for a week."

Houki look away. "T-there isn't any other choice, is there? Your IS has yet to arrive."

"Speaking of training." Ichika look at Naruto. "What have you been training?"

Naruto grin. "Just some awesome training! Believe it!"

Then, a screen appear at the wall near them. Appearing Cecilia in her blue personal IS.

"So, that's her personal machine." Ichika said.

"Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun!" A broadcast by Yamada-sensei was heard by the trio. "Its here! Your personal IS!"

"Orimura, hurry up and get ready." Orimura-sensei add. "We only have a scheduled amount of time to use the arena." She explain. "Go give your best shot!"

Then on of the hangar door open, and inside it, reveal a silver with some blue at the feet and shoulder, IS.

"This is Orimura-kun's personal IS, Byakushiki!" Yamada-sensei explain.

Ichika can only see the IS in surprise and awe.

"Wow, amazing IS Ichika, well, im gonna get ready, you better too." Naruto said as he walk away getting ready for himself.

Ichika nod, then he look at his IS, then touch it. "Oh?" Ichika said in surprise.

"Whats wrong?" Houki ask.

Ichika stay silent, remember the day he first touch IS and the reaction he got, the reaction that made him in this academy. "It different compare to the first time I touch an IS."

"Are you okay Orimura-kun?" Yamada-sensei ask.

"Yeah… im okay, it feel comfortable. It all makes sense to me. Now I know what this made for." Ichika said to himself in particular.

"Just relax your back, the system will calibrate the rest." Orimura-sensei instruct.

Ichika follow his sister instruction, putting himself in the IS, and the machine start to cover his body.

"Access."

A hologram of sort appear in front of Ichika, explaining the detail status of Bayakushiki.

"System start."

"So, this is Byakushiki." Ichika said.

Then Cecilia blue IS hologram appear. "Cecilia craft is Blue Tears. It is a sniper type IS."Yamada sensei explain.

"Blue Tears…"

"The IS has a system called ultimate defense. The system is designed to protect the pilots life, even in worse case scenario. However, it will consumed a lot of field energy in the process. You knew that much right?" Yamada-sensei explain and ask.

Then another image appear, this one color orange and had nine tail. "Naruto craft is Kyuubi. It is a Multipurpose Assassin type IS." Yamada-sensei explain again.

"A multipurpose Assassin?"

Yamada-sensei nod. "Yes, Naruto IS can be use to attack at mid range or at close quarter, although it is specialize in both, Its main power is in the booster, Kyuubi speed cannot be match by anything else. The IS has a system called Sage mode. The system designed to increase the pilot human capability beyond limits. However, it's a one use only."

"Orimura, how are you feeling?" Orimura-sensei ask.

"Yeah, im good to go."

Ichika look at Houki. "Then Houki, I'll be going."

Houki nod. "Go out there and win."

Ichika and Byakushiki then blast off from the hangar to the arena.

"Yo Ichika." Naruto called riding his orange IS Kyuubi, in all its glory.

"Nice IS Naruto." Ichika said.

"Thanks."

"I'll give you both one last chance." Cecilia said.

"What chance?" Ichika ask.

"It is obvious to me that I will attain a perfect victory. So if you apologize now, I just might forgive you."

Ichika grit his teeth, he is calm down by a hand at his shoulder.

"Meh, thanks but no thanks." Naruto answer, he then look at Ichika. "Calm down, we'll beat her up until kingdom comes! Believe it!"

Ichika nod, then he turn to Cecilia. "You don't call that a chance."

"Oh really?" Cecilia ask. "That's too bad, if that's the case…"

Ichika and Naruto warning is beeping.

"Its time to say goodbye!" Cecilia announce as she point her gun at them both, and fire two shot.

"Oh shit!" Naruto said as he try dash to the right to avoid the shot.

While Ichika took a direct hit. "Uwahhh!" He start to fall down to the earth, but Ichika manage to stand afloat at the last minute.

He then notice another shot heading his way, "Damn!" Ichika evad by dashing to the front. Then many more shot fired at Ichika, with him barely manage to evade. _"Damn it! Im not catching up to Byakushiki response."_

"Now, let me see you dance…" Cecilia said. But her warning is beeping. "What?"

"Forget about me are we?" Naruto said as he appear from behind and kick Cecilia, causing her to get thrown several feet away. Naruto turn to Ichika. "Draw your weapon damn it!"

"Got it! Damn it.. weapon.. weapon.. ah!" A hologram of sword appear. "That's it? I guess its better than nothing."Ichika said as he draw his sword.

While Naruto trying his best not to get shot, until a shot almost hit his head, but manage to hist his shoulder. "Whoa there! That almost hit my head!"

"Stand still you-huh?" Cecilia notice Ichika charging at her. "What? Your quite foolish for attempting to beat a sniper with your sword." Then she fired at Ichika.

"Ugh!" Ichika grunt as he evade her fire while getting closer to her.

Shield Energy: 502

Shield Energy: 498

"_Damn!" _Ichika curse in his thought as he evade more.

"Ora!" Cecilia look behind her, only to see Kyuubi, with its right arm transform into a massive orange shield with bladed point and side. "Eat this!"

"Ugh!" Cecilia fire her gun, only to be block by Naruto shield. "Damn you.." Cecilia is forced to back up, seeing as Naruto is getting too close. "Hmph! Let use move to the finale then!" Cecilia blue long floating thing, separate from her and start to fire at Naruto.

Naruto sweatdrop. "This cant be good…" Cecilia mini turret got behind Naruto and start to fire at him. "Agh!" it hit Naruto hard, being fire by four of the turret at the same time, he fall to the ground.

"Hyah!" Ichika cry out as he try to slash Cecilia but her turret keep getting in the way.

"Im taking your left leg!" Cecilia yell as she took aim and fire.

Ichika counter by slashing her shot. "Its all or nothing!" He dash below him, until his leg hit the earth, then Ichika dash forward avoiding Cecilia shot's. Then at the right timing he shot upward toward Cecilia. He also cut one of Cecilia turret into two. "I get it now! Your weapon doesn't move without your input!" He slash another turret. "On top of that, your limited to only using that attack, since you need to be extremely concentrate on controlling it." Ichika clenches his left hand.

Naruto finally getting back up. "Damn! I didn't know she can do that-hm?" Then Naruto look at the fight. "Ichika… damnt it! Activating full speed!"

"Activating Full Speed."

Then Naruto dash at high speed toward Ichika.

**At the Control Room.**

"Orimura-kun is incredible, it doesn't look like its only his second time piloting one." Yamad-sensei said impress by Ichika analysis.

"That fool, he's being careless." Orimura-sensei said.

"How do you know that?"

"Have you notice how he clenches his left hand? He has a habit of doing that, and whatever he does. He will make stupid mistake."

**Arena.**

"Two more left!" Ichika said with a smirk. He evade a few shot's. _"You'll always aim the furthest one at me when I move."_ Cecilia turret fire again. With Ichika evading every fire, and slashing one of the turret again. _"Once I get close, I'll have the upper hand!"_

Cecilia smirk. "You fell for it, there isn't only four of them." She revealed another two canon from the Blue Tear legs.

"What?" Ichika said in surprise. "Dammit!" Cecilia fired her missile's, with Ichika trying to shake it off, but he didn't prepare for this. _"No!" _The missiles hit, and create an explosion.

**Hangar.**

"No! Ichika!" Houki scream.

**Control Room.**

"Ah!" Yamada-sensei yelp, as the explosion engulf Ichika.

Orimura-sensei smirk. "You are saved by your firend you fool."

"Eh?" Yamada-sensei look at Orimura-sensei, then she look at the screen again.

**Arena.**

The smoke from the missiles are clearing, and there are no sign of Ichika. "What?" Cecilia look around, until she spotted Naruto and Ichika a little far away than the explosion. "How…"

**Control Room.**

"Eh! Since when.." Yamada-sensei ask in surprise.

"Naruto Namikaze. The sole heir to the Konoha Corp, he may not be good at theory of IS, but he is good at reading his opponent." Orimura-sensei explain. "I have heard from his grandfather, Jiraya, that Namikaze used to play IS simulator at young age, Making quite familiar at reading tactics."

"Wow.. I see now." Yamada-sensei look at the screen again.

**Arena.**

"You okay Ichika?" Naruto ask Ichika.

"Y-yeah… im fine.." He answer.

Naruto nod. "Good, hey do me a favor, since I've used my last resort to save your ass, kick her butt for me will ya? I cant used my booster until it cool down."

Ichika nod. "Alright, leave it to me!" Ichika warning is beeping. "Wha-?" Ichika and Narut IS got hit by another missiles, making Naruto falldown to the earth.

While Ichika, the smoke cause by the missiles has disappear, but to everyone surprise, Byakushiki transform.

"W-whats going on? Orimura-kun IS Transform?"

"W-what! How?"

"Format Complete."

"W-what is this?" Ichika ask.

"C-could it be the first shift?" Cecilia said in surprise. "D-don't tell me you we're fighting with the default setting up until now!"

"I don't know what's going on, but It seems this machine has finally become mine." Ichika answer.

"Usable: Yukihira Tyoe 2."

"Yukihira.. wasn't that the weapon Chifuyu-nee used?" Ichika ask, but then he smiled. "Heh, im glad to have the world best sister." Byakushiki sword split open, and a light saber came out. "But its time to end this relationship of always bein protected. From now on, I will protect myself and my family."

"Huh? What are you blabbering about?" Cecilia ask Ichika.

"For now I will protect my sister name." Ichika answer. "I will make her look bad if I am a failure."

Naruto stood up from the ground after the impact. He look above him. "For your sister huh?..."

"My goodness this is such a bother!" Cecilia said, as she fire her gun and missiles.

"I can see it!" Ichika said as he evade them all, and cut all the missiles into two. "I can do this!" Ichika cry out, as Cecilia range is now close.

"Agh!" Cecilia gasp in surprise.

Shield Energy: Empty

No Energy.

Ichika IS stop moving. "W-what?"

"Eh?" Cecilia said in confusion. "Don't tell me.. your energy run out?"

"Man, that is so anti climatic!" Naruto said in laughter. "I'll finish it for ya Ichika!" Naruto yelled out as he dash toward Cecilia, knowing that he can use his booster again.

"Huh?" She turn around in surprise. As Naruto extend his left hand.

"Alright! Kyuubi special technique! Rasengan!" Kyuubi made a ball at compose of energy at its left hand, and thrust it toward Cecilia, hitting her head on.

"Uawkh!" Cecilia scream, as she got thrown to the arena wall.

"Whoah! Is that a ball of field energy?"

"I never knew IS can do that!"

***Teeeeettttt.***

"End of battle. Winner Ichika Orimura and Naruto Namikaze.

"Uhm, why did my machine stop?" Ichika ask Orimura-sensei at the hangar.

Orimura-sensei sigh. "Because you use shield nullifying attack. This is what you get for not considering your weapon characteristics."

"Shield nullifying?" Ichika ask again.

"You can directly damage the opponent after piercing their shield, its Yukihira's special ability. It's a function that converts your shield energy into attack power. This ability was the key to my championship in Mondo Grasso." Orimura-sensei explain.

"So that's why Byakushiki energy ran out so quickly." Ichika said to himself.

"In IS match, you lose when you've depleted all of your shield energy." Yamada-sensei explain.

"So that's why your craft was defected." Orimura-sensei continue.

"A defective machine?"

"Let me rephrase it, it mean your IS is specialize for attacking more than other IS." Orimura-sensei explain again. "While, Namikaze IS, Kyuubi, Is specialize to fight longer battle, that's why it has a lots of energy."

Ichika look at his white gauntlet. "Your IS currently in stand by mode, but if you summoned them, you may deploy. These are the rules, please read them." Yamada-sensei explain while giving Ichika a thick rule book. Ichika only look in horror, but then, he remember something.

"Uhm, sensei, what is that blue ball Naruto use to beat Cecilia?" Ichika ask, remembering that blue ball thing that send Cecilia flying.

"That's is Kyuubi special characteristic, Kyuubi can use its own energy as a weapon, knowing that Kyuubi field energy is massive." Yamada-sensei explain.

"But." Orimura-sensei continue. "Kyuubi main fighting style is suing speed, so if somehow its enemy manage to destroy Kyuubi booster, or hold its movement, then Naruto will not have anymore chance, that is the main weakness of assassin type IS."

Naruto scratch his head. "Ugh… that damn old pervert… did he really have to password the ranged weapon? Dammit!" Naruto yell as he try to unlock Kyuubi second weapon in the hangar. He is interrupted by the growling of his stomach. "Oh well, I gotta eat first."

A sound of shower running. Cecilia Alcott is taking a shower after her battle, her face is flush. "Orimura Ichika…"

**To Be Continue.**

Axel: Muahahahaha! I really hope you like it!

Zero: *sigh*

Axel: Anyway, im sorry for my bad grammar, im really sorry! Anyway, I hope you reader enjoy it! Review! More review sooner update! Btw, what do you think of Naruto IS? Perfect? Too powerful? Suck?


	3. Chapter 3

Axel: Im back people, sorry for the long update, got me some test at the academy… Anyway, here is the story! Thanks for the patience! And the answer of review of the previous chapter is at the end most below!

A couple of days has passed since the battle, Now the student of class 1-1 is in the school training yard, all of them are wearing they're pilot uniform and lining up.

Orimura-sensei look at them all, "With that, lets start practicing some IS basic maneuvers." She look at Naruto, Ichika and Cecilia, "Orimura, Alcott, Namikaze, try flying your IS."

Cecilia nod. "Understood."

Cecilia earring started to glow, then a bright light blind them for a moment, when the light clear Cecilia is already riding her Blue Tear.

Ichika bring his right hand up. "Okay." He close his eyes for a moment then… nothing happen. "Erm… eh?" Ichika said in confusion.

"Hurry up and do it." Orimura sensei ordered. "A properly trained pilot does not take more than a second to deploy their IS."

Ichika panicked for a moment, he then took a seep breath and close his eyes again. "Concentrate." He touch his bracelet. "Come! Byakushiki!" Ichika yell as his bracelet start to glow, Ichika body is cover in light like Cecilia, in a second he too rode Byakushiki. "I did it."

Orimura-sensei look at Naruto. "Now you Namikaze."

Naruto put grin. "Alright! Lets do this!" His orange necklace started to glow, as Naruto covered in light. In a second he too rode Kyuubi in its glory.

Orimura-sensei nod. " Alright, fly!"

Cecilia nod. "Yes!" A she flew right away, leaving the two boys in dust.

Naruto also nod. "Yosh!" He flew right away faster than Cecilia, displaying his assassin type IS speed, and leaving Ichika behind.

Ichika looked daze for a moment. "Okay!" He jump to fly, but he lost control for a moment and almost crash to the ground.

The other student only watch in amazement as the three of them flew high in the sky.

Naruto already flew ahead, with Cecilia in second and Ichika in third.

"_Your slow!" _Orimura-sensei said to Ichika via communication devise. _"When comparing to Kyuubi, you are no match, but Byakushiki has a higher power output than Blue Tear."_

"Even when you said that…" Ichika respond. "Was it imagine a pyramid in front of yourself?" Ichika close his eyes in confusion. "I don't really understand."

"_Its just using your imagination." _Someone said in the in the com.

Ichika blink and look at Cecilia.

Cecilia look back and smile. "Isnt it more effective to find a suitable way for yourself to imagine it?" Cecilia ask as she now flew next to Ichika.

Ichika shook his head. "The feeling of flying through the air is still strange in the first place. How is this even flying?"

Cecilia look away with a little blush. "Umm… if you are okay with it, shall I give you some pointer after class?"

"Huh?"

Cecilia look at Ichika again. "During that tiem we'll be alon-"

"What you guys talking about?"

Cecilia glare at Naruto for interrupting her conversation.

"_Orimura, Namikaze, Alcott, try performing a sudden dive and coming to a complete halt." _Orimura-sensei ordered via intercom.

"R-roger, in that case I'll be going first." Cecilia answer, as she dive to the ground.

"What! Hey no fair! I want to go first!" Naruto said as he dive into the ground following Cecilia.

Cecilia pull herself up as she land perfectly at the ground. Naruto came with full speed, he pull his self up like Cecilia and land perfectly although Cecilia has to cover her eyes because of the dust.

Ichika watch in amazement. "Those two are good… Okay, me too!" Ichika said as he too dash toward the land. But in the middle, Ichika lose control, "What the-whoa!" He then crash into the ground, creating a very big dust wave.

Naruto grimace. "Ouch…"

"Ichika!" Houki screamed lowly as she sprint toward the crash zone.

Yamada-sensei too sprint over there. "Orimura-kun!"

Orimura-sensei only sigh, as she walk over there.

"Are you okay?" Yamada-sensei ask as the three of them arrive.

Byakushiki disappear, leaving Ichika alone with his head in the ground. "Ouch.. I thought I was going to die…"

Yamada-sensei and Houki release a relief breath, Orimura-sensei sigh again, as she put her hand on her hip. "You idiot, what do you think opening a hole in the ground?"

"S-sorry…"

Houki glare at him. "You're pathetic Ichika, cant you remember what I thought yo-" Houki is interrupted as Cecilia push her as she jump into the hole.

"Are you okay Ichika-san!" She ask. "Are you injured anywhere?"

"I-im fine.." Ichika reply, but he notice something. "Ehh? Ichika-san?"

"That's reassuring. However, it would still be better to let them examine you in the infirmary, if its okay I should come alon-"

"Its unnecessary." Houki said as she cut her off. "There's no way if you're wearing an IS."

Cecilia stood up and glare at Houki. As the cat fight continue, and Naruto holding his urge to yell cat fight, stand next to the two teacher as he look at the hole. "Nice hole…"

Orimura-sensei glare at him. "No, its not. Its going to take time fixing this."

"True… " Naruto answer as he watch the cat fight continue.

Its noon, and the school already ended. A figure walk toward the gate of the academy.

"This is the IS academy…" She smirk.

**Orimura Ichika and Naruto Namikaze Class representative and vice representative assignation party.**

"Orimura-kun and Namikaze-kun, congratulations on becoming the class representative!" A student yell among the girls crowd in the cafeteria.

"Congratulations!" The other yell at the same time.

"Wait a minute! Why am I vice representative?" Naruto ask in surprise.

"Well, you help Ichika-san, and also defeat me in the fight, so its should be natural for you to be vice representative." Cecilia answer. Naruto put his head down in hopelessness.

"Wow, Cecilia, you sure know how to act."

"That's right isn't it? Since there are finally boys here, you need to give him some popularity."

Houki close her eyes as she finish her juice. "You sure are popular, Ichika."

Ichika look at her. "You think so?" Houki throw her face away. "Why are you so ill-tempered?"

***Snap***

All eyes are looking toward the source of the flash.

A girl in glasses holding a camera. "Hi hi~ this is the news paper club! Ah, why don't we have Cecilia-chan and Naruto-san in the picture as well?"

"Eh? You mean the three of us?" Cecilia ask. While Naruto still in his 'Hopelessness mode.'

"Since you're a hot topic of a owner of a personal IS, it might be good to have a handshake or something." She answered. "I think we should start with Cecilia-chan and Ichika-san first, I mean, Naruto-san is.. a bit occupied… I think." She said as she look at Naruto who is surrounded in dark aura.

"Leave it to me." Ichika suddenly said. "Hey look! There's a cute girl giving out free Sardine ramen!" Ichika yelled, gaining everyone attention.

Naruto instantly brought back in the world. "What? Where? Where?" He look around until he noticed he just being fooled by the most old book trick by Ichika. "Ichika you bastard!" Naruto is ready to strangle Ichika but unfortunately Houki stop him.

The camera girl sweatdrop. "Well… that's take care of that.. Are you guys ready?"

Cecilia in thought for a second. "Umm… naturally I'll receive a copy of the picture right?"

"That's for sure! Okay then, stand up, stand up!" She ordered.

Ichika sigh, Naruto shrug his shoulder, Cecilia smile, and Houki frown. "All right, Uhm.. Ichika in the middle, Cecilia in the right, and Naruto in the left please, and strike a pose that symbolize a… friendship or something like that." Cecilia instantly cling into Ichika left hand, Naruto put his left hand around Ichika shoulder as his other hand stroke a peace sign and with a grin. "Ahh.. please smile more brilliantly. Get closer. Yes, don't be anxious."

Houki frown and her mood is getting darker by the second she see Cecilia close to Ichika.

"All right, im going to take it." The camera girl said. "Okay."

***Snap***

In the picture, is the entire class 1-1 member that is at the party, all going in the frame at the last moment, and Houki separating Ichika and Cecilia.

"Why is everyone in it?" Cecilia ask loudly to them.

"Well, well, well…"

"We cant let Cecilia have a head start, can we?"

Cecilia look like she gonna cry, Ichika just laugh awkwardly, Naruto just laugh at the scene.

"Today sure was fun wasn't it?" Naruto ask as he type in the computer.

Ichika is already lie down in the bed. "But I was so worn out, I just want to sleep…"

Naruto laugh. "Hah, right, you just being lazy."

"by the way Naruto, what are you typing?"

"A diary, so that one day, when my children ask for my knowledge or just curious about they're dady school life, I could just tell them this." Naruto stood up and act like an old man." Son/daughter, read my book."

Ichika laugh. "Yeah, I can just picture you like that."

"I'll take that as an compliment." Naruto sigh as he get back to typing. "Hey, Ichika, do you have any idea what do you want to do after we reach our dream to be the best IS pilot?"

Ichika think for a moment. "I dunno, you?"

"Me? Well… I guess… start a family? You never know, I might just marry a blond girl!"

"You mean Cecilia?"

"What? Dear goddess no! she's blond, but not my type."

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say. By the way, how can you be that good at piloting IS Naruto?"

Naruto stop typing and look at Ichika. "Huh? Oh that, well, in my home, there was this simulator of IS that I like to use. When I was a kid, the first time I played it, it was hard as hell, and I get sick of hearing 'Mission Failed' every time I crash the IS, that when I swore, 'im gonna change it into mission success!' ahahahaha, it took me three months too earn my first one of success mission!"

"I see… Well, im going to sleep, see ya Naruto."

"Yeah, sure thing Ichika." Naruto look at the window, looking at the light that covered the school ground. _"Neru-neechan…."_

"The inter-class tournament is coming up, right?" A girl asked. Right now, class 1-1 is waiting for the teacher to arrive, and what better way to fill up time then to exchange information or gossip…

"By the way, did you hear that the class representative for class two was changed?"

"Ah, it seems she was replace by some transfer student." A brown hair girl answer.

"A transfer student? At this time of year?" Ichika asked the girl that answer.

The girl nod. "Yes, it's a girl from China."

"Hmph! Could it be that she became wary of my existence and decide to transfer in?" Cecilia ask with great pride.

Naruto roll his eyes. "Right… and the sardine's are coming to the academy by themself for me to eat." Naruto said with sarcasm.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Cecilia ask, ready to pounce at Naruto.

"What kind of person is she? Is she strong?" ignoring the battle between blonds.

"At this point, only people form class one and four have their own IS. So its easy." A blue hair girl answer.

"That information is out-dated." A voice cut them all off.

Everyone look at the source, spotting a short girl, with brown twin ponytail hair. Beside her, I a girl taller than her, with a long dark hair reach her waist. "The representative of class two is also possesses a personal IS." The short one said. "You cant win that easily."

"Rin?" Ichika said in surprise."You're Rin, right?"

"Yes, I am the representative candidate of China, Fan Rinin." She introduce herself. "And beside me-"

"Satsuki Uciha." The class look at Naruto, who cut Rin off. "Why am I not surprise to see you here Uciha?"

Satsuki smirk. "My my, why if it isn't the dobe of Namikaze. Surprise to see you here."

Rin smile. "She is my vice, but today we came to declare war." She said as she point her finger at Ichika.

"Eh? She's the representative of class two? A candidate for China?"

"W-who is that? She seems close to Ichika-san." Cecilia ask.

"Rin." Ichika call. "Why do you try to act cool like that? It doesn't suit you." He said as he laugh.

Rin look surprise for a moment. "Why are you saying something like that!" She is cut off as she got hit in her head by Orimura-sensei from behind. "Ouchies…"

"Its now tome for a brief homeroom period." Orimura-sensei said.

"Chi-Chifuyu-san…"

"Call me Orimura-sensei." Orimura sensei said. "Go back to your class, you two are a bother."

"S-sorry…" Rin apologize. "I'll come again, don't run away Ichika!"

"Forgive us Orimura-sensei.." Satsuki apologize. "See you dobe."

Ichika still looking at the class door. _"She's a representative candidate?"_

"_And now, the past come and haunt me… I feel like an old man for some reason.."_ Naruto thought as he look at the class roof.

"I was really surprise that you were class two transfer student." Ichika said as the group is lining up In the cafeteria. "I wish you contact me before hand."

"If I had, it would ruin our dramatic reunion, wouldn't it?" Rin said.

"Say, are you still afraid of Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika ask.

"T-that's not true…" Rin answer. "Its just I cant handle her well."

"Here's your ramen." The lunch lady said giving Rin her food.

Ichika smile. "You still like ramen, like always, Naruto going to be happy he had a fellow ramen lover now."

"Naruto? You mean that blond other male?"

Ichika nod. "Yeah, by the way, where is he?"

"There." Houki answer as she point to a table with Naruto slurping into his ramen and a few other empty cup.

Ichika and Rin sit in a table, while Houki, Cecilia, and other girls sit in the next table, and Naruto in the next table.

Naruto is slurping his ramen, that is until his phone ring. "Naruto here."

"_Hey boy! Its me, the great and almighty Jira-"_

"Pervy sage." Naruto cut off with a smile.

"_Hey! Why you little brat… anyway, the class inter tournament is coming soon right?"_

"Yeah, what about it pervy sage? Im busy eating my sardine ramen here."

"_Don't call me that! Anyway, me and Vayne going to go over there and watch the match… it's a official business of course."_

"Oh… and here I thought you just want to peek at the many girls that school here."

"_Yeah, I wish. Tsunade will have my hide. Anyway, you better find a girlfriend soon, she keep saying about want to having a grandkid!"_

"Sure, when I find the right one, I will. Believe it."

"_Hm… sure brat. Oh and dr Vayne said hi. Bye brat."_

Naruto smile. "Bye, pervy sage." He chuckle when he heard a few curse in the phone. Then a loud bang gain his attention, as Houki and Cecilia bang they're hands on Ichika and Rin table.

"Ichika, its about time you give us an explanation." Houki said with a sharp glare.

"That's right Ichika-san." Cecilia joined. "Are you… g-g-going out with this person?"

Rin look surprise. "N-N-N-N-Not really, we're…"

"Engage."

"Y-Y-Yeah.. enga-wait! What?"

"ENGAGE!" Everyone on the scene scream in surprise. Ichika also look surprise.

"Your engage!" Houki questioned loudly, while Cecilia looks like she's going to have a heart attack.

"No! we're not!" Ichika then glare to his right, where Naruto is laughing. "He said it!"

"Ahahaha- oh man! Ahahahaha!" Naruto laugh while holding his stomach. "You should look your face!"

"Naruto!" Houki then produce a boken out of nowhere.

"Oh oh… this cant be good…" Naruto now walking back slowly. "Uh… Houki-san? Uh… im s-sorry?" Houki hit Naruto head with her boken, making Naruto fall down to the floor.

"Guah!" Naruto, KO.

"Now tell us the truth!" Houki now aiming her boken at Ichika.

"W-well, she's just a childhood friend." Ichika answer slightly fearing for his life. He notice Rin looking at him. "Whats wrong?"

Rin look to the other side. "Nothing."

"C-childhood friend?" Houki ask. _"But I thought I was his childhood friend."_

Oh that's right, you transferred in at the same time that she transfer out." Ichika said, he then look at Rin. "Shinonono Houki, I told you about her before right?" He then look at Houki. "Houki is the first childhood friend." He look at Rin again. "And you are the second childhood friend."

"Hmm… its like he deciding who is the first mistress or something…" Naruto whisper quietly as he recovered from the hit.

Houki smile, forgetting all his anger before. "First…"

"Oh… I see." Rin said in confirmation. "Nice to meet you, hope we can get along."

"Yeah, me too." Houki answer.

*Cough* Cecilia cough trying to get attention. "Don't forget that im here too!"

"And me!" Naruto said holding a bowl of ramen.

"Im Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate student from England." Cecilia introduce herself. "The other day we had an intence battle to decide the position of class-"

"I hear you're the class one representative." Rin said ignoring Cecilia.

"Yeah, thanks to Naruto." Ichika answer.

"If you're fine with it, how about I watch over your practice?" Rin ask still ignoring Cecilia who is still speaking. "For IS piloting."

"That would be great!" Ichia answer with a smile.

Cecilia then notice that she has been ignored. "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, im not interest with you." Rin said truthfully without a care.

"Oooh! Deep!" Naruto said as he imitate a person who is stab by a knife.

"You sure have aid it." Cecilia said in anger.

"Teaching Ichika is my job!" Houki yell as she slam her hand into the table.

"You from class aren't you?" Cecilia ask. "We won't receive help from the enemy."

"Im talking with Ichika right now." Rin said. "Would people who aren't involve please leave?"

Cecilia and Houki glare. Naruto just continue eating while watching from the next table. And Ichika is confuse. " Same goes for you. You just pop out of nowhere. How impudent!" Cecilia said.

"I didn't pop out of nowhere, I've been with Ichika longer than you." Rin counter.

Naruto sigh as the argument continue. "It will never end at this rate…"

"In that case, same goes for me. Ichika would often go to my place to eat." Rin said, look like countering Houki argument or something about Ichika eating at they're house.

"Ichika!" Houki slam her hand on the table. "What the hell is this! Ive never heard of it!"

"Neither have i!" Cecilia also said.

"What?" Ichika ask slightly confuse. "I often went to the chinese restaurant Rin's family own."

"Oh.. its just a restaurant." Houki and Cecilia said.

Naruto sigh. _"Its just a restaurant… boo.."_

"Shinonono-san, what in the world is this?" Cecilia ask.

Ichika, Houki, Naruto, and Cecilia are in the academy training ground. Ichika is on his Byakushiki, while Houki is on a green IS, this IS Has a big armor, Solely made to take a lots if hits, two silver floating shoulder pads with booster on each pads. Also the Konoha corp symbol on the shoulder.

"I got permission to use it." Houki answer.

"Uh.. that is-"

"Benkei." Naruto said cutting Cecilia off. "Kokoha company only IS that specialize to take hits, although its kinda slow moving, its defense make up to it, it's a early third generation IS. You should be careful Ichika, its really good choice when your going to fight a one on one close range battle. But I prefer Anbu than Benkei."

"I never imagine you could get permission to use it so easily." Cecilia said.

Houki then get her sword out. "Well then, Ichika lets begin."

"Y-yeah." Ichika answer.

"Wait a second!" Cecilia cut them off. "The one practicing with Ichika-san would be me!" She said that as she rode on Blue Tear.

"Now, Ichika, lets practice." Houki declare.

"I'll be your opponent, Ichika-san." Cecilia also declared.

"Uh-oh.." Ichika said in a whisper.

"Your whipped! Believe it!" Naruto said as he laugh at Ichika expression. _"Well, I guess I'll be going to the dorm."_

"Oh? Your back Ichika." Naruto said as he stop typing to look at a dead tired Ichika. "You look like a zombie."

"Well, that what you get from a two on one training." Ichika answer while he change clothe.

Naruto laugh. "told you you got whipped."

Ichika only nod as he slip into bed. The night went on quietly, until a knock got their attention, Naruto stood up and open the door.

"Hello there." Rin greet as she wave her hand.

"Rin-san? Whats up?" Naruto ask, Ichika stood up while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, I just want to make sure something." She answered. "Can I come in?"

Naruto rise his eye brow. "Sure I guess, hey Ichika, we have a guess."

Rin smile as she walk inside and look at Ichika. "Ichika, you remember the promise we made when we were pre-school, right?"

"Promised?" Ichika think for a moment. "Oh, you mean that one. When you get better at cooking everyday you would.."

"Yeah that one." Rin said happily.

"treat me to sweet and sour pork right?" Ichika continue.

"What?" Rin ask with a now sour face.

"Like I said, it's a promise to treat me to meals everyday right?" Ichika ask. "I would be so grateful since I live all alone now."

*Slap*

Naruto cringed. "Ouch…"

Ichika just got slap by Rin. "EEHH?" Ichika yell in surprise.

"Your the worst." Rin declare.

"Erm.. you see Rin…" Ichika tried to defuse the situation.

"Guys who forget promises ,ade with girls can be consider men!" Rin declare again.

"Agreed!" Naruto agree.

"Your not helping…" Ichika hissed to Naruto.

"Get bitten by a dog and die!" Rin said.

"What are you so mad about?" Ichika ask. "I remember the promise exactly like you said!"

"You don't get the meaning correctly, The meaning!"Rin said.

"Then explain to me, what meaning was there to it." Ichika ask.

"There's no way I can do that!" Rin then quite for a bit. "Then lets make it like this. For the inter-class tag team tournament next week,the winner gets to have the loser consent to one request."

"Fine." Ichika agreed. "If I win, I'll have you explain."

They both glare for a moment. Until Rin decide ti leave the room. Not until giving a final words. "You better be prepared." Then she leaved the room.

"Man… how many time do I need to say you just get yourself whipped Ichika, believe it." Naruto said.

In the next morning, the students all gathering to see the match schedule, the first round is, Ichika Orimura and Naruto Namikaze VS Fan Rinin and Satsuki Uciha.

In the arena, Rin and Satsuki already standing by.

Rin IS is a purple and has a black pattern IS, it has a two floating ball like thing, and a giant blade on her back.

While Satsuki IS color is dark blue with Uciha symbol in the shoulder.

The both of them are ready for battle.

**Hangar**

Ichika and Naruto are in the hangar, with Houki accompanying them.

"Im facing Rin in the very first round?" Ichika ask himself. Then a projection of Rin IS appear.

"_Her IS is ShenLong. It's a close quarter, melee type IS, just like your Byakushiki."_

Then a projection of Satsuki IS appear.

"_Her IS is Ameterasu, assassins type IS, just like Kyuubi."_

"Yeah I know that." Naruto said.

"Naruto.. I've been meaning to ask.. the two of you know each other?" Ichika ask.

"Yeah… she and I are childhood friend.. lets just leave it at that."

"Alright then."

"Listen you two, you both going to fight a different kind of battle than the one you had with me." Cecilia said.

"Yeah, and this one is a two on two, not two on one." Naruto said.

"True." Ichika agree.

"Don't get all stiff, if you fight like you practiced, then you can win." Houki advise.

Ichika look at Rin IS and her blade weapon. "If I get hit by that, it'll probably be really painful."

"Ichika." Naruto call. "I trust you, I know you can beat Rin. I'll get Satsuki attention, while you take care of her kay?"

Ichika nod. "Got it."

"**Now then four of you, please move to the designated starting position."**

Naruto and Ichika look at each other and nod. "Lets go!"

Both of them lunch from the hangar, now the four of them each staring directly at each other.

**Arena**

"If you apologize now, I will lower the degree of your torture Ichika." Rin said to Ichika.

"No need to do that." Ichika answer. "Come at me with full force."

"What about you dobe? If you beg now, I will end it quickly." Sasuki offer to Naruto.

"Nah, I'll beat you to a pulp! Believe it!" Naruto answer.

"Fine, have it your way." Satsuki said.

"Let me tell you both this first, absolute defence is not perfect. If there's enough force to get through the shield, I can torment you just enough so you both don't die." Rin said.

"We know that." Ichika said.

"**Now then you four, let the match begin."**

Rin took her blade, the one behind her, Ichika activate Yukihira, Naruto got into stance, and Satsuki fold her hands.

"Lets go!" Ichika cry our as he and Naruto lunch forward.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**

Axel: man.. im evil…

Zero: Very…

Axel: Anyway, Satsuki is a female Sasuke if you haven't notice, I need someone to be Naruto rival, and a female Sasuke do the trick.

Zero: Right…

Axel: Anyway, sorry for the long update… and the lack of description of IS.. im no good at that one… Anyway, review corner!

**UltimatePringerX: My friend, thank you for the review, dont worry, im not discourage one bit, but thanks again. But im working on a good beta reader… I think I found one, I'll ask for her help in my next chapter.**

**Ken lim: Thank you my friend!**

**Trace Carter: Thanks, you have no idea how tempting not to directly write Char chapter.**

**TacoBeard: Ah… yes. You are correct, sorry about the messed up theme. I know it's a bit messy.. I just wrote what I think you know? Even though its… well, odd or abstract or something. So you know abut Val? Nice. Sorry.. im searching for material too right now.**

**Bucio: Sorry… but I don't understand what your saying… sorry… but thanks for the review, gracias?**

**Silvdra-zero: No, its cool. I know mygramar is messed up, I found one, she'll help with my next chapter! Believe it! Thanks for the review.**

**Liexi: Thank you! You are right, but you know all hero always surprise his/her enemies right?**

**Iesu Furi-Ku: Oh, so you notice? The irony huh? Thanks for the review!**

**SilverKnight 17: Thanks! Oh he's going to be with Charlotte.**

Axel: That's all, thanks again for the review! I hope I don't offend you! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Axel: Hey people! Its me again with new chapter! Anyway, im very sorry about the previous chapter, my line page wont work, but it is now! Btw, this chapter will have a full on Naruto action, Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Untold Story: Beyond Infinity<strong>

"Hyah!" Ichika cry out as he blocked Rin strike with her giant blade, Ichika then push Rin away and dash backward.

"Hee~ You dodge the first attack, im impressed." Rin said. "However." Shen Long left arm start to glow as another giant blade appear, now making it two. "Hyaaah!" Rin dash forward.

"Tch! Hyah!" Ichika too respond to her attack by dashing toward her.

***Trang***

Their attack met as it echoed to the entire arena.

**Mean While with Naruto…**

"Hmph! Is that the best you can do, dope?" Satsuki taunt as she dodge every Naruto attack.

"_Damn it!"_ Naruto curse inwardly. _"Its time to speed up then…"_ Naruto thought as he increase the Kyuubi speed. He disappear in a blink of an eye.

"What the-?" Before she can finish, she is kick from behind by Naruto. Flew through the arena.

"Eat my kick!" Naruto said as he grin, but his grin was stop as Satsuki recover before she crash into the arena wall.

"Not bad, its my turn now." She disappear and appear in front of Naruto. "Bye~" She punch Naruto as he flew and hit the arena wall.

"Grr…" Naruto flew back up, and equip his bladed shield. "I'll get you back…" said in anger as he dash forward.

"Go on… if you can." Satsuki taunt again. "Im disappointed that this is the great 'Neru Namikaze' little brother." Satsuki said as she equip a katana, Kusanagi, to block Naruto attack.

"Shut up!" Naruto said in anger as he keep attacking Satsuki. "You don't know anything about me!"

**In the VIP Booth **

This booth are filled with important guests, people from high organization, government people, etc. They either wanted to analyze IS and Pilots for data, or just watch it for sport.

Two quite distinguish man sitting among the people, they both have white hair, one a long white hair, the other a short white hair, the long hair wear a Japan kimono style of clothes, and the other on wear a black suit with red tie, he also have a black cat in his lap.

"…. That Uciha brat sure know how to use a taunt, eh Vayne?" the long hair one asked.

"Yes…" The short hair one said, now identified as Vayne. "She knew what button to push." Vayne said as he looked at the fight. "What do you think Jiraya-san? Do you think she's using that tactic?"

"Yeah…" The long hair one, Jiraya, answer. "Once Naruto all pissed off, he lost his fighting uh… rhythm…"

Vayne stay silent for a bit. "I know… it will only a matter of time before he truly gets angry and use Sage Mode, but… do you really think the safeguard will work?"

Jiraya nod. "Of course, what other thing that will snap him out of his pissed off mode?"

**Back With Naruto**

"Guh?" Naruto grunt as he took Satsuki blow after blow, Naruto grit his teeth, he kick Satsuki away, using high speed he appear behind her, Rasengan ready in hand.

"Too slow!" Satsuki counter appearing above Naruto, and drop kick him into the ground, making his rasengan hit the ground, leaving a giant hole. "Take this!" Satsuki now un-equip her sword, and charge an electric charged at her right palm. "Chidori…" She whispered. The now electric palm made a sound like a thousand birds. And she dash toward Naruto in a high speed.

"Damn it…" Naruto as he recover from the fall. "Where is she?" He look above him and see Satsuki charging her chidori and dash toward him. "Chidori? Shit!" Naruto kne he cant evade the attack, so he brought up his shield and try to block it, but to no avail, the shield got shatter and Naruto got hit by a now weaker Chidori because of Naruto shield.

"Uah!" Naruto got thrown again, skidding through the ground.

"Eat this!" Satsuki said as she kick Naruto into the opposite direction. He skid through the ground, until he was stop at the far end of the arena. While Ichika also having his own problem with Rin as he got shot by Rin roaring dragon, a ball like turret floating around her, to make it worse, there are two if it.

"Is that it? You are pathetic, your sister should be ashamed to have a brother liked you." Satsuki mock at a down Naruto.

Naruto grit his teeth, a little blood coming out of it. "You bitch… Activating sage mode!" Naruto said.

"Activating Sage Mode-Error."

"Activating safety device."

To Naruto surprise, instead of the mode he commanded, a words appear on Kyuubi screen. "Whats this?"

"Neru Namikaze first winter tournament victory." 

"T-this is…."

_Flashback_

_It was a cold day, snow is falling in Japan, it happened in the Namikze mansion_

"_Neru-nee!" A young Naruto called his sister._

_Neru look behind her to see her brother running toward her."Ah! Naruto-kun!"_

"_Neru-nee, did you win?"_

"_Of course I did! I am the great Neru Namikaze!" Neru said as she puff her chest._

"_That cant even tell a good story?" _

"_Yeah-wait! What did you say?" Neru ask as she tickle her brother. _

"_No!-kyahahaha! S-stop.. Ahahaha!" _

_A moment later, both of them now enjoying a cup of hot chocolate. "So, that's about it." Neru said, finishing her tales. _

"_Wow! So cool! I wanna ride an Assassins type IS too!" Naruto said with a big smile._

_Neru laugh at her brother antic. "Well, let me tell you a secret to be the best assassin then."_

"_What? What?" _

_Neru smile. "As an assassin type IS pilot, strength of the IS is not everything, speed is, the faster you are, the lesslikely the enemy hit you."Neru explain._

"_That's it?"_

_Neru shook her head. "Next is determination, even the weakest can defeat the strong if he or she wills it."_

_Naruto think for a moment to process it all. "But… what if… I faced a bad that can read my uh… speed? Moved?" _

_Neru ruffle her brother head. "Then finally, unpredictable, you must not let your enemy know your move, attack before they can attack, if you cant take them down in one attack, attack ten more, if you still cant, attack one hundred more, attack until your enemy are down!" she said as she make a good guy pose._

_Naruto scratch his head. "I still don't understand."_

_Neru smile. "You will, in time. I believe in you, my dear little brother."_

_Naruto face turn red. "Neru-nee! Im not a kid anymore!"_

_Neru only laugh at her brother expression._

_End Flashback_

Naruto stay silent as he remembered that memory. _"That's right… now I understand… what mistake I made in this battle… im sorry, Nee-san. I'll make you proud." _Naruto thought as his eyes flare with determination, he stood up, and point to the sky. "No pilots shall match my speed!" Naruto declare loudly with a grin.

"His eyes… are changing?" Satsuki question silently.

"Passwords Accepted."

"Huh?" Naruto look at his screen as the words start to appear.

"Unlocking Kyuubi second weapon."

"Unlocking mode."

Kyuubi second weapon image and Kyuubi new mode description appear at Naruto screen. "This is…" He grinned again. "Alright! I'll finish this in one shot, Activate Kyuubi speed Maximum Drive!"

"Kyuubi, Maximum Drive."

"Your eyes will not catch my speed!" Naruto then disappear leaving only trail of dust.

Satsuki eyes widened. "What? Where did he go-" she was cut of as Naruto appear a few meters in front of her, wielding a gigantic shuriken in his left hand. "Is that-?"

"Fuma Shuriken…" Naruto whispered, he then threw it at Satsuki, she managed to evade it by jumping to the left, but to her surprise, Naruto are already in front of her. "Eat this!" Naruto kick her and she was thrown away, but he reappeared beside her. "Naruto Namikaze Barage!" Naruto punch Satsuki, disappear and reappear beside her again to kick her, and he continue to hit her with punches and kicks while disappearing and reappearing beside her again and again, he continue to do so until he finished it with a punch as Satsuki was thrown to the ground.

"I'll finish it with this!" Naruto charge his energy to his palm. "Rasengan!" He dash toward her.

Satsuki was crash to the ground. "Ugh… what the hell was that speed-huh?" Her eyes widened again as she saw Naruto heading toward her with a rasengan. "Shit-"

"Rasengan!" Naruto cry out sa the ball of field energy hit Satsuki head on.

"Guaahhhhh!" Satsuki cry out as she was pushed by the rasengan deep into the ground. "damn it…"

"Alright!" Naruto cry out in victory as the crowd cheer for him. Until he almost being hit by Rin roaring dragon. "What the? That almost hit me! Ichika! Hurry up and beat her!"

"Im trying!" Ichika said as he keep dodging Rin attack. "Damn it… I guess I have to use that 'Ignition Boost' Chifuyu-nee taught me…" Ichika whisper. But before he can prepare, a light of beam from the sky shoot down to the ground, destroying the school barrier and leaving the ground a big crate and almost hitting both Naruto and Satsuki. "Huh?"

"What?" Rin ask in surprise at the sudden appearance of the beam of light in the center of the arena, now full of black smoke.

"W-what happen? Does the attack miss the target?"

"Earthquake?" Panic was filling the crowd.

**Control room**

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

"What? What's happening?" Cecilia asked in panic.

"System damage. Something seems to have pierced the arena shield border!" Yamada sensei explained as she look at the computer screen.

Orimura sensei quickly take the communication device. "The match is canceled! Orimura, Fan, Namikaze, Uciha retreat at once!"

**Arena**

The crowds are in a disarray, all of the spectator boots are all cover by a barrier, as the students evacuated.

"W-whats this? Whats going on?" Ichika wondered as he look around.

"Ichika! The match is cancelled. Return to pit immediately!" Rin said in the intercom.

"Heat source detected in center of the stage: confirmed to be from an IS of an unknown organization. You are locked."

"_Its an IS form an unknown organization?" _Ichika thought to himself. "Wait… Locked? Is it locked into me?"

"Ichika! Moved you bastard!" Naruto yelled from the intercom as he flew through carrying Satsuki to safety as she cant move her IS again.

"Naruto's right! Ichika, you, Naruto and Satsuki should move to the pit!" Rin said in the intercom agreeing with Naruto.

"What about you?" Ichika asked Rin.

"I'll buy sometime, so please escape."

"Running and leaving a girl behind? I cant do that!" Ichika argued.

"Same with me!" Naruto said as he headed their way after putting Satsuki to safety in the pit.

"Idiot! You two are the weaker so it cant be helped right?" Rin argued back.

"Ugh…" Ichika cant argued with that.

"Shuddup! We're not weak!" Naruto continuing the argument. " I'll help kick this IS butt!"

"Stubborn idiot!" Rin said to Naruto. "I am not planning to fight to the end, in this abnormal situation, the teacher will take care of it!" Before she can speak more, a laser beam coming out of the smoke headed her way cut her off. "Wha-"

"Look out!" Ichika manage to save Rin by carrying her from the shot. "Is it a beam weapon? It got an even higher output than Cecilia's IS!"

Rin stay in a trench for a moment as she was carried by Ichika. "Y-you idiot let go!" Rin said as she finally snap out of her trench.

"Hey! Don't get so worked up!" Ichika said as Rin push his face away.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Rin chanted as she keep hitting on Ichika.

"Damn it! Stop hitting me!" A warning beep on his screen. "Its coming!" Ichika manage to evade another beam, barely.

Out of the smoke, a Giant IS with even more large arms and fives red holes in its head. "What is that? Is that even an IS?" Naruto ask in the intercom. "It looks like a gaint Gorilla, its just more larger, robotic, and more dangerous with the lasers and stuff."

"Naruto! Nows not the time!" Ichika said.

"Right… sorry." Naruto is now beside both Rin and Ichika flying. "Hey baldy IS! What are you?" Naruto yelled loudly. "Answer me! What are you?"

"Whats your motive?" Ichika add.

"Bring destruction to the academy?"

"Not funny Naruto." Ichika said flatly.

"Sorry."

"Will you two shut up?" Rin demanded.

"Sorry…" the both of them apologize at the same time.

"_Orimura-kun, Namikaze-kun, Fan-san, get out of the arena right now!"_Yamada sensei said in the intercom. _"The teacher are going to suppress it with there IS'es." _

"No! we need to hold them off until everyone escapes…" Ichika declare.

"_T-that's true but…"_ Yamada-sensei is having a doubt in the intercom.

"You got it? Rin? Naruto?" Ichika asked.

"Got it." Naruto gives a thumb up.

"W-who are you talking to? Rather than that, let go!" Rins start to hit Ichika gain.

"Oh, sorry, my bad." Ichika finally release Rin, just enough time for them to evade another shot.

The giant black gorilla liked IS then start to fly heading toward Ichika, Rin, and Naruto. The IS try to punch them, but they manage to evade, in response the IS fired multiple beam with his shoulder canon.

"Hmph, our opponent seems very eager to battle." Rin said as she and the boys continue evading the beams.

"Holy crap! That thing is quite fast!" Naruto said a little surprise by the IS speed despise the large body.

"Ichika, Naruto, I'll back you both up, so charge ahead." Rin said. "You don't have any other weapon right Ichika?"

"That's right." Ichika answered. "Then, lets go with that plan." Ichika said with a smile.

"Sure thing." Naruto agreed. "That thing will receive one way ticket to oblivion with my Rasengan!"

The black IS now fired a larger beams with both of its hands, Rin manage to block it with her giant weapon, and counter with her roaring dragon. In response, the IS charge forward toward Rin, fortunately she manage to evade the charge.

The black IS retreated to the black smoke at the center of the arena, followed by Ichika, Rin, and Naruto.

"Wait!" Ichika yelled chasing it. Now the four of them are inside, and from the outside a purple explosion's could be seen inside the smoke.

**Control Room**

"Hello, Orimura-kun? Can you hear me?" Yamada-sensei said trying to contact the three pilots. "Fan-san? Namikaze-kun?"

Orimura-sensei sigh. "Since they claim to want to do it, let them be."

"Orimura-sensei! How could you have such a carefree attitude?" Yamada-sensei ask.

Orimura-sensei smile. "Calm down, have some coffee." She then start to make a coffee. "You get upset because you don't get enough sugar."

Yamada-sensei look at Orimura-sensei as she add powder to her coffee. "Erm… Sensei… That's salt you know."

Orimura-sensei look at Yamada-sensei in surprise, as she blush by her mistake.

Both Cecilia and Houki look at the monitor. "Ichika…" Houki whispered, as she keep watching the three pilots fight against the IS from the monitor.

"Sensei! Please give me IS usage permission, I can go out immediately!" Cecilia asked.

"I'd love to do so, but… Look at this." She answer as she look at the monitor again.

"Gate barrier shield"

"Level 4, all gates Locked"

"Barrier shield set to level 4?" Houki said as she look at the screen.

"And all the door are locked too…" Cecilia added. "Did that IS do this?"

Orimura-sensei frown. "It seems so, we canr have them evacuate or go out to help them, Namikaze manage to evacuate Uciha fortunately in time before this happened."

**Arena**

Ichika and Naruto are back to back inside the smoke, Ichika ready his sword, and Naruto got into his stance, but then a fist appear from the smoke hitting both Naruto and Ichika.

**Arena Hallway**

"Its closed!"

"Someone open up!"

"This place isn't working either?"

The girls that try to evacuated are trap at the hallway as all the door are closed.

**Control Room**

"Then ask the government for help since its an emergency!" Cecilia suggest after she look at all the chaos.

"We've been doing so, the top student from year 3 are trying to crack the system as well." Orimura-sensei said. "As soon as the barriers down, we can send in our troop."

Cecilia sigh. "So all we can do is wait?"

"Well, don't worry, you wont be include in the assault troop anyway." Orimura sensei said.

Cecilia look surprise. "Wh-what did you say?"

"The equipment on your Blue Tears us suited for fighting multiple enemies, if you joined the troop, you would be a nuisance." Orimura-sensei answer.

"I wont be! How could I be a nuisance?" Cecilia asked.

"Then do you have any cooperation training?" Orimura-sensei asked back. "If so, what was your position? Who were your teammates? What was the level of enemy you trained against? What is your continuous operation time?"

"Fine! I got it!" Cecilia answer giving up.

"If you understand then fine."

**Arena**

Rin keep firing her roaring dragon as the IS keep evading, until at the last moment Rin shot was hit. "Ichika, Naruto, now's our chance!"

Naruto and Ichika both dash toward the IS with a battle cry.

"Hyaaaaa!" Ichika cry out as he prepared to slash the IS.

"Uryaaa! Dynamic entry!" Naruto cry out his attack as he prepared to kick the IS.

But the IS evade both Ichika and Naruto attack, as both the pilots try their best to hit the IS with their attack.

"You both are idiots! Aim carefully!" Rin said. "This is the 4th time you've failed!"

"We are aiming!" Ichika argued.

"Shield Energy 60"

Ichika grit his teeth. _"Damn, I probably can only use barrier cancel attack one more time."_

"Oy Ichika! Break away!" Naruto warned as the IS fired another multiple beams at them.

The three of them keep evading s the IS wont stop shooting. "So what do we do? We need some kind of plan or we will never win against this!" Rin ask while evading the beams.

"You can runaway if you want." Ichika said.

"Who want to run! I am a representative student after all!" Rin argued.

"I see, the the two of us at least will defend your back right?" Ichika ask Naruto.

"Sure thing! Believe it!" Naruto answer with a grin.

Rin look at both Naruto and Ichika face and blush. "T-thanks.. Eit!" She barely manage to evade a beam fire at her.

"Concentrate!" Ichika yelled.

"I know!" Rin answer.

"Oh-oh… here come the big one!" Naruto yelled as the Unknown IS start to charging up its shot, and fired at them, the three of them manage to evade all of the shots fortunately. The IS stop as black smoke cover its body.

"Hey Rin, Naruto, don't you two think that thing has almost machine like movement?" Ichika asked.

"What are you saying? IS are machines anyway." Rin answer in the intercom.

"But, Ichika do have a point, the movement pattern are too… organized…" Naruto said.

"Yeah… but, the thing im wondering does that IS really have human onboard?" Ichika ask.

"Huh? Without a human IS cant mo-" Her eyes widened in realization. "Come to think of it, it doesn't attack us while we're talking."

"Yeah… its either a full robot that react to treat, or the pilots really stupid." Naruto said.

"Yes, but no. an Unmanned drone is impossible." Rin said. "IS wont move without a human pilot."

"I know that! But… its just…" Naruto try to find words to describe what he want to say. "Lets just say, what id, and I mean if, it was an unmanned drone, then what would you think?"

"What? You think you will win if its unmanned?" Rin ask.

Naruto grin. "Yeah, since there's no pilot on board, you can attack mercilessly at full force, right Ichika?"

"Damn right!" Ichika answer with a smile.

"Full force?"

"Kyuubi Sage mode with whatever you and Ichika got in store, I can use Kyuubi sage mode once per-day, it'll take a toll on my body, but I can take it." Naruto said.

"Reiraku Byakuya, its Yukihira type 2's full force attack." Ichika inform them. "Yukihira type 2's attack force is most likely too high, I cant use it during intraschool matches or training, but against unmanned, I can use it in full force."

"I don't care about you two attack is. You guys cant even hit that thing with your attacks." Rin said.

"Hey! Don't ruin our cool moves revealing scene!" Naruto yelled.

"It'll hit." Ichika said confidently.

"Oh? Then why not attack, hypothesizing that the enemy is an unmanned drone, even that's impossible?" Rin ask.

Ichika and Naruto look at each other and nod. "Alright, on my mark, fired your impact cannon at it maximum power." Ichika said to Rin.

"Sure, but it wont hit." Rin said, not hearing the whisper.

"Its fine if you don't." Ichika said with a smile. "Then-" "Ichika!" Ichika was cut off as he heard his named being called. He look at the entrance of the pit and see Houki standing there.

"Ichika, Naruto, if you two are a man, then how can you not win against the enemy at this level?" Houki yelled. The unknown IS look at Houki with its glowing eyes.

"Oh no! Houki escape!" Ichika yell, as the unknown IS charging its weapon. "Rin! Now!"

"Alright!" Rin then charge up her impact cannon the 'roaring dragon', she look surprise as she see Ichika line up in front of her. "What are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"Just shoot it!" Ichika ordered.

Rin look reluctant for a moment. "Ah god! Its not my fault if thing get out of hand!" She fire.

"Ugh!" Ichika grunt as he took the hit, but the hit from Rin are converted into energy by Byakushiki, and when the energy is full, Ichika activate Reiraku Byakuya, as Byakuya was shrouded by a golden aura.

"Activating sage mode!" Naruto sai to Kyuubi.

"Activating… Complete"

"Hyaaah!" Naruto cry out as he and Kyuubi are cover by a crimson aura, Kyuubi tails dance around wildly, and veins start to appear at Naruto body, showing that Sage Mode affect the pilots inner body as well.

Both Naruto and Ichika dash forward in top speed.

"_I will defend Chifuyu-nee, Houki, Rin, Naruto… all of the people around me!" _Ichika thought determinately.

"_I will not let people get harm because of my uselessness again!" _Naruto thought too with determination.

The unknown IS sense the danger, and use both hand to punch Naruto and Ichika.

"Hyaaaahhh!" Ichika cry out as he slash the IS arm off.

"Eat this! Rasengan!" Naruto cry our as he use the sagefy Rasengan and destroy the IS other arm to oblivion. "I ain't done yet! Double Rasengan!" Naruto produce another Rasengan and shove it to the IS stomach, and blasting it off to the arena wall.

"We did it!" Ichika said with a smile, but he didn't see that the arm that he cut off are glowing.

"! Ichika get out of there!" Rin warned, but its too late as the arm explode, making Ichika flew toward Naruto as the two of them was thrown to the earth, and the two of them black out.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip<strong>

**IS Academy Nurse Office**

The two of them are now in bed, Ichika sleep in the corner bed, and Naruto to the next. Rin was sitting there looking at Ichika with a red face, maybe a little too close, as she try to kiss Ichika, he stir up, and open his eyes.

"Hye!" Rin quickly back up.

Ichika look at Rin. "What are you doing?"

"Oh? Were you awake?" Rin asked fidgeting.

"Why are you startled?" Ichika ask as he stood up.

"I-im not! Stop saying random thing idiot!"

"What happened to that IS?" Ichika asked.

"It ceased moving, seem like Naruto rasengan do the trick." Rin answer.

"Ah… I see… wait! Where's Naruto?"

"He's over there." Rin said, as she point the bed next to his.

Naruto was there, sleeping soundlessly.

"I see… thank goodness…" Ichika look at the window, watching thr orange sky. "Hey, at grade school, it was during a sunset like this when we had the talk about sweet and sour pork."

"Huh?"

_Flashback_

"_Hey… if I my cooking gets better, will you eat my sweet and sour pork everyday?" A younger Rin said to a younger Ichika._

_End Flashback_

"Did that promise possibly have different meaning?" Ichika ask. "I thought it only meant that you would give free food."

"That's not wrong, its not wrong…" Rin said as she wave her hands. "C-cooking gets better if someone eats your food." Rin said as she laugh nervously.

"I'd like to eat your sweet and sour pork, though…" Ichika said. "Your father cooking was great!

Rin look away for a second. "Oh.. uhm, we don't own the restaurant anymore."

"Huh? Why not?"

"My parents divorced, That's why I had to go back to my country."

Ichika stay silent for a moment. "Hey Rin, should we have fun someday?"

"Huh? Is that a date?" Rin ask surprise.

They're moment was ruined however, as Cecilia enter the room.

"Ichika-san, how are you doing? I came to nurse-" She stopped as she see Rin was also in the room. "Huh? Why are you here?" Cecilia ask as she walk closer to Rin. "We promised not to make any head start until Ichika-san woke up."

"You too, you were going to get a head start on me in secret." Houki said suddenly as she enter the room.

"T-that's…"

Rin grit her teeth in anger. "You two! Leave already! Ichika is my childhood friend!"

"That applies to me too!" Houki argued.

"People from class two shouldn't-" Cecilia argued as well, until she was cut off by a cough.

"Hey… be quite will you girls? Im having a hedeach here…" Naruto said suddenly as he open his eyes. "I cant move my body… damn…"

"Ah, your awake Naruto?" Ichika ask.

"Yeah, im awake more early than you, its just that I don't want to ruined the moment of the second childhood friend! Ahahahaha-Ow!" Naruto cry out in pain as his whole body are painful when moved, plus now a blond female strangle him.

"What moment! Tell me!" Cecilia demand.

"Hey! He'll die if you keep strangle him like that!" Houki scold Cecilia.

Cecilia grumble but she let go. "Ow… this pained remind me of when one of my father employee ask me to join in his routine of running in my house courtyard with hands instead of legs! Ahahahaha ow... believe it…"

"W-what kind of employee does that!" Cecilia ask.

"I'unno, he also have this very big eye brows… I wonder if its alive…Naruto then look at the clock. "Oh my god! I have to eat ramen at the cafeteria!" Naruto want to jump, but he remember he cant move." No! Ramen! Sardine!" Naruto cry out in hopelessness as tears start to flow in his eyes. "By the way… how's Satsuki doing?" Naruto ask while crying.

"S-she's fine." Rin answer.

Ichika just sigh at his fellow male antic. "Ah… wait, where's Chifuyu-nee?"

"Now that you mention it… she was with us a few second ago…" Houki said.

**Secret Facility**

"It was an unmanned drone as we thought…" Yamada sensei said as she examine the unknown IS. The IS right now are in a operation table, examine of what remained of Naruto rasengan attack. "It had an unregister core."

"I see… What do you think, Jiraya-san, Vayne-san?" Orimura-sensei ask the two white hair man.

"….I have no idea what is this, its not register in the 467 cores in the world… and we doesn't recognize the design…" Vayne said.

"I see…"

"Well, we have to go soon, please take care of Naruto for us." Jiraya said as he and Vayne took off.

**IS Academy Hallway**

"Its no doubt Jiraya-san, that is the same type of IS that attack our company years ago…" Vayne said as he and Jiraya walk toward the helipad where they're pickup is waiting. "But… are you sure we have to keep it a secret?"

Jiraya nod. "For now yes. If we tell the world, then it will be in a state of panic… for now, until we get more information, we'll keep it a secret."

"Understood." Vayne said.

**To Be Continue**

Axel: Muahahahaha! Its done!

Zero: Congrats…

Axel: Finally… next chapter… SHE WILL BE HERE!

Zero: You mean Charlotte?

Axel: Yes! Oh thank you goddess! I thank you for those person that review, the more review, the more I get the flame to write again! So please review! And here is the answer of previous review:

**GuardianOfTheMist: Thanks for the review! Ahahaha, sorry, but Charlotte is on the next chapter! Expect mushy scene!**

**Ken lim: Thanks for the review! Of course he will!**

**Superecho: Thanks for the review my friend! Im glad you like Konoha IS, it will be explain in later chapter. Yeah, I need someone as Naruto rival, even for a bit. Yeah, thanks for the tips!**

**Fangking2: Hmm… not a bad idea… we'll see.**

**Yami Arashi: Thanks!**

**Hanipman: Hmm… your right… got any tips? I'll be grateful.**

**Animekingmike: Ahahahaha! Your not the first person review that!**

**Trace Carter: Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

Axel: Goddess! Finally! Charlotte will be on the room in this chapter! Wohoooo!

Zero: Okay… just hurry up and start the story!

Axel: Right! Since this is a good day, I'll say the disclaimer! I don't own IS and Naruto and Vocaloid! I wish I do though….

Zero: Btw, the author forgot to say that there is no OC in this story, Neru is a Vocaloid character, so you can see her image if you search Google.

**Untold Story: Beyond Infinite**

**Gotanda Eatery**

Today, the students of Infinite Stratos may take a day off and return home, for a day only. Ichika right now are playing video game with his red hair friend, Gotanda Dan.

"The rest are all girls except this one male huh?" Dan asks while they keep playing video game in a big square console. "You must be having great time."

"I'm not." Ichika said.

"Lies, all lies!" Dan said while shoving Ichika with his shoulder. "Just reading your e-mail making me imagine paradise, don't you have passes?"

"No you idiot." Ichika answered. "But, I'm relieved Rin transfer in; I had few people I could talk with."

"Oh… Rin huh?" Dan asks with a smirk. "Rin…"

"Onii, lunch is ready!" The door suddenly opens as a female red hair appear. "Hurry up and come eat alre-" She stop as she spotted Ichika in the room. "I-ichika-san?"

"Oh, Ran." Ichika said with a wave. "Long time no see, excuse me for intruding."

Ran look at her messy clothes. "Oh my..." She then takes cover outside Dan's room to fix her clothes. "Y-you were here?" she asked while peeking in the room.

"I'm taking a short off-campus vacation." Ichika answered. "I wanted to check on my house and thought I'd drop by here."

"I-I see…"

"Ran, you can knock you know, you'll be considered a shameless women." Dan said to his sister.

She responds by glaring dagger at her brother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Dan now sweating bullets. "Oh… I didn't tell you? Oh, sorry, my bad."

Ichika just look at the interaction with confusion.

Now, Ichika and Dan are sitting downstairs eating among the restaurant table, you see the Gotanda family own a small restaurant called the Gotanda Eatery, and Ran just stand in front of Ichika, with a new and better clothes.

"Umm… Ichika-san…" Ran said, getting Ichika attention. "Please make yourself at home."

"Oh? You changed." Ichika said seeing her new clothes. "Going out somewhere?"

"Oh no, this is just…" Ran trying to find the perfect excuse. "You see…"

"Going on a date?" Ichika guess.

"No!" Ran immediately denied.

"Huh?" Ichika ask surprise.

Dan just watching while drinking his green tea."You must act like that at school too." Dan finally said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad for Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze Mansion<strong>

"So, how's school Naruto?" A big breast, blond hair women ask while drinking sake, she is the current temporary head of Konoha Corp, she may look young, but she actually is an old lady.

Right now, Naruto are eating with the temporary head of Konoha corp and Namikaze Group until Naruto old enough, in the large dining room surrounded by maids.

"It's fun! I can get to fight many strong pilots! Believe it!" Naruto said while pumping his hand into the air.

"Heh…. Just don't turn into Jiraya because of the all girls environment." She said while drinking another sake.

"Hell no! I'm not like that pervy sage grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said, while evading a thrown sake bottle.

"Don't call me that! Anyway… you better find a girlfriend or two, I want many grandchildren you hear me!" Tsunade said.

Naruto blush crimson red. "Ugh… I'm still young! Wait until I find the right girl! And what do you mean girlfriend or two?"

Tsunade smirk. "Nothing… just saying, now hurry up and eat your damn food."

Naruto grumble but he eat his 'normal' food anyway, consist of western steak and lobster with wines of red and white (if Naruto wanted) and highly fresh milk, but he still insist on sardine and ramen as the elite food.

"Hey brat…"

Naruto look at Tsunade. "Yeah?"

Tsunade look at Naruto. "Try not to use Sage Mode to often will you? I don't want you're muscle tissue all torn up again."

Naruto look at his food. "…Alright, but I will use it if something bad will happen to my friends and family!"

Tsunade laugh. "Hah! Of course, I expect nothing else from you."

Naruto then finish his last meal. "Thank you for the food, I'm going to go and see Aunt Anna and uncle Vayne, see you later grandma Tsunade." Naruto laugh while dashing to evade another sake bottle.

Tsunade smirk. "That brat…" She looks at the picture of the Namikaze family in the dining room. "Huh…. All of you must be proud huh?" In the picture was a spiky hair man, beautiful red hair women, a blond hair girl with pony tail on the side of her head, and a blond hair boy.

"Hey, Tsunade-hime." JIraya greet as he enter the dining room from the window, surprising the maids and Tsunade. "Naruto already gone?"

"He's meeting up with Vayne and Anna, anyway how's the project?"

Jiraya smile. "Heh!" Jiraya then put into some pose." I am the great Jiraya-sama! Women look at me with lust! Children look at me with awe! And men-"

"I don't care Jiraya, just tell me." Tsuande said, cutting off Jiraya cool moment.

He grumbles. "Its not done yet, making a copy of 'Hokage Mark 4' is not easy…"

"I don't need a full body copy, I just need the parts."

Jiraya look surprise. "Huh? Why do you-wait! You don't mean…"

Tsunade smile. "That's right, it'll be a surprise, so hurry up and work!" Tsunade order as she throws a sake bottle toward Jiraya, he evade and jump through the window where he comes in.

"Hope you like it brat, we're putting all of our skill in it."

**Namikaze Mansion Courtyard**

"Auntie Anna!" Naruto called as he sprint toward a blue hair beauty, her long hair reach her back side, she has a light blue eyes, although not as light as Naruto. She wore a pink traditional kimono and carries a Katana on her side.

Anna looks toward the blond sprinter. "Naruto? You're back? What's the matter?"

Naruto pant for a second before he recover. "Aunt Anna, I want to learn 'Mirage combo' please." Naruto ask with determination.

"What? Why so sudden?"

"I need it… with my current strength, protecting my precious people will be hard… to sum it all up, I'm still weak."

"I see… but, are you sure?"

Naruto nod. "Yes."

Anna sigh. "You're just going to keep asking even if I say no… fine. Seeing as you'll be leaving tomorrow, let's begin now." Anna body was cover by light, when its gone, Anna is wearing a pink IS, the design looks like Kyuubi, minus the tails, and there are Konoha emblem attach on the shoulder, and there is two katana's attach on each side in the waist.

"Now, watch." Anna put into Ia'i stance, she took a deep breath and close her eyes and took a deep breath, she then suddenly open her eyes and dash toward a tree and at the last second before she arrive at the tree she dash back. "This technique is no different from 'Ignition Boost' and 'Double Ignition Boost'. The three of them charge enregy into their booster until its 100% and blast it off, but this technique is a trick to fool your opponent your using Ignition Boost, you step back at the last second. This technique is called the 'Mirage Edge'."

"Ah, I see, but its kinda hard to just stop and dash backward in high speed."

"That's right, Neru created this technique." Naruto look sad at the mention of that name. "Naruto, do you know the 'Five basic step' of Mirage combo your sister create?"

"No… but I heard that she won the Christmas championship with that technique."

Anna smile. "Yes… then, I'll teach you that first, without it, you wont be able to do a 'Mirage Combo'."

Naruto pump his hand into the air, eager for training. "Yosh! Let's get started!"

Anna smirk. "Welcome to hell young master."

"Huh?"

That day, Naruto get to feel another hellish trainig, and he wonder why a kind hearted doctor like Vayne marry her.

* * *

><p><strong>IS Academy<strong>

**Naruto and Ichika Room**

"You two will have another room mates." Yamada-sensei said to the two boys.

"Huh?" The both of them look at Yamada-sensei like she had grown another head. Its nighttime on IS academy, and both boys are doing their activity, Ichika on the computer, and Naruto reading a magazine about food, and Yamada-sensei come into their room to deliver a news.

"It's a temporary solution, it will be a little tight on the space but it'll work." Yamada-sensei said.

"Wait! Can you elaborate sensei?" Ichika asked.

"Well, you two will be getting another roommate soon."

Naruto stood up. "Couldn't that person be put in another vacant room?"

Yamada-sensei scratches her cheek. "Well… we are preparing another room, but it'll take some time so…"

Ichika sigh, while Naruto just scratch his head. "Well… I guess its okay…" Naruto said.

Yamada-sensei put her hand together. "Really? Oh thank you Namikaze-kun!" With that she leaves the room.

The room fills with silent. "Ugh… I'm going to bed…" Naruto said.

"Me too…" Ichika said. "Thinking will be pointless."

**Later That Night**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Ichika open his eyes sleepily, he look at Naruto as he already asleep. He stood up and opens the door, he look at Houki standing at the door with her hands folded.

"What?" Ichika ask rubbing his eyes. "You forgot something?"

"I-I have something to tell you." Houki said with a blushing face.

"What? You seem so serious." Ichika ask.

"About the grade level individual tournament next month…" She stops for a second. "I-if I become the champion…" she stops again. "Y-you'll go out with me!" She exclaimed suddenly with a loud voice, that Naruto was awake by it.

"What was that?" Naruto ask looking around.

"….What?" Ichika ask with a sweat drop.

Unknown by the two of them, three girls were listening.

They are the three girls at Ichika, Houki and Naruto class. "Did you hear that?" ask the pig tailed girl. "This is…"

"Big news!" The two girls with her said at the same time.

* * *

><p>Class 1-1 are now buzzing with rumors.<p>

"Did you hear about that rumor?"

"What?"

"You mean about the IS the other day?"

"That was about some experimental machine gone amok."

"It's not about that, I hear if you win the tournament this month… You can date Orimura-kun AND Namikaze-kun."

"Oh really?"

"Serious?"

"What is everyone talking about so excitedly?" Cecilia asks as she standing right next to Houki table.

"I have no idea either." Houki said.

The three girls that overhear last night are standing with their hands folded. "It looks like a distorted rumor is spreading." The pigtailed one in the middle said.

The purple one look at her other friend that have a short pigtailed on the left. "You gave them inaccurate details again, didn't you?"

"Oh?" She scratches her head. "I think I did it right this time." She is Honne Nohotoke, the 'kawai girl' that weared a Pikachu suit in the previous chapter.

"By the way, since when does Naruto have to do with the rumors?" The pigtailed one in the middle asked.

Honne blush. "Well…"

The other two smirk at her reaction. "Looks like someone got a crush~"

"No! I don't have a crush on Namikaze-kun!" She denied.

"Who said about Namikaze?" The purple one tease.

As Honne getting redder and redder as she is teased by her friend, the door open as Ichika and Naruto enter the classroom. "Good morning." Ichika greet.

"Morning everyone." Naruto said as he has his hand on Ichika shoulder for support. "I'm so sleepy…"

"What is everyone excited about?" Ichika ask.

"Nothing!" Everyone said at the same time.

Ichika just blink, until Orimura-sensei walk in, pushing both Naruto and Ichika. "Take your seat." She ordered. "We will begin homeroom."

Everyone seated instantly, as Yamada-sensei finally arrive at the class. "Today, I will be introducing a transfer student!" She informed with a smile.

"A transfer student?" Naruto whisper as he stood up from his sleepy position to look at the transfer student, but when he does, all he can do is stared, and stare, and stare, and stare until the author getting tired of typing it.

"I'm Charles Dunoa, I come from France, nice to meet you all." Charles said while smiling to the class. The person is a blond hair male with a pretty boy face, he also have this noble aura around him, he wear a standar male white uniform.

"A-a man?" One of the girls asks.

"Yes, I heard there was people in the same situation as me here. So I transferred from my country…" Charles answer.

With just that, the class erupted into an uproar of girls.

"A male student! And it's the third male student!"

"And he comes to our class!"

"And he's handsome, the type you want to protect too!"

"Settle down!" Orimura-sensei order immediately. "Be quiet!"

The class instantly went quite. "We will be doing IS practice with class 2, everyone, change quickly and gather up at school ground 2." She then looks at both Naruto and Ichika. "Also, Namikaze, Orimura, you both look over Dunoa since you three are boys. That's it! Move out!"

"Are you both Orimura-kun and Namikaze-kun? It's nice to meet you both Im-." Charles was cut off by Ichika.

"Ah! That's fine, we just have to get out of here first, and the girls will start changing so…." Ichika said. "Naruto!"

"Right!" Naruto stood up and took hold of Charles hand. "Let's go!"

"Huh?" Charles said in surprise as Naruto took hold of his hand, the three boys then start to fast walk out of the classroom.

At the way, Ichika start to explain thing to Charles. "We change in the changing room at the arena, we'll have to make this move for every practice session so get use to it."

"O-okay…" Charles start to blush as his hand still being hold by Naruto, the said person look at him.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Naruto ask the blushing boy, but he seems not to catch the blush on his cheek. "Need to go to the bathroom?"

"I-it's not like that…" Charles trying to find the perfect excuse was cut off as a girl found them.

"Rumored transfer student detected!" The girl said.

"And he's with Orimura-kun and Namikze-kun!" Another girl pop out said.

"W-what?" Charles asked, and behind them a horde of girls already gather.

"Heard that! They're this way!"

"Come out everyone!"

"Look! Namikaze-kun is holding hand with the transfer student!"

"Orimura-kun is nice with his black hair, Namikaze-kun look wild with his blond spiky hair, and the transfer student blond is nice too!" Now the boys are surrounded by girls.

"Let's go!" Naruto said to the other as they nod in agreement. They quickly turn at the next turn to avoid the girls.

"Ah! They escape!"

"We shall chase after them!"

"Wait up! Let me get just one shot!" Said a brown hair, glasses girl from the newspaper club.

The three boys just keep on running. "Why is everyone making such a fuss?" Charles asked while looking back at the horde of girls.

"That's because we're the only men who can operate IS as of now." Ichika answer.

"Oh!" Charles seem to realize something. "Ah, yes, that's right…"

"Anyway, let's just run for it!" Naruto said.

**Arena Changing Room**

The three boys are all panting as they arrive to their destination unharmed… or unmolested.

"Somehow we got them off out tails." Ichika said between panting.

"Yeah… I thought we we're done for…" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry, I've given you two much trouble so soon." Charles apologizes, still trying to recover.

"It's cool." Naruto said reassuring him.

"Yeah its fine, its rather great that you came." Ichika said as he finally recovers. "Being the only two male is pretty tough."

"Is it really?" Charles ask, as he too recover.

Both Naruto and Ichika smile at him "Nice to meet you, I'm Orimura Ichika, call me Ichika please."

"And I'm Naruto Namikaze, call me Naruto."

"Yes, nice to meet you Ichika, Naruto." Charles said with a smile. "Call me Charles."

"Hey guys… we're seriously short on time!" Naruto said suddenly as he dash to his locker.

"Uwagh! He's right!" Ichika too dash to his. "Let's change immediately!"

Charles watch as the two boys open their uniform and show the world their naked body. Ichika has a slim but strong body, while Naruto muscle is bigger and sturdier than Ichika, and he has a scar on his back.

Charles, realizing he is staring, quickly closes his eyes with his hand and look away with a red face.

"You better change quickly or you'll be late." Naruto said as he looks at Charles while still naked. "Our homeroom teacher is really strict with punctual and…"

"O-okay… I'll change, but don't look this way okay?" Charles said. Naruto blink as he look at him, that also got Ichika attention.

Naruto shrug his shoulder. "Well… I don't have any intent to stare at you while you change though…" Naruto said as he looked away little red on his cheek. _"Damn it… so cute."_

"Whatever it is, just hurry please." Ichika said as he done changing, when he look at Charles, he is surprise as Charles are done changing uniform.

"W-what could it be?" He ask.

Ichika blink. "Your super fast at changing."

"Eh?" Naruto look at Charles. "What? how? Is there some trick in it?"

"N-no… Nothing at all." Charles answer while closing his eyes, and laugh nervously.

"Having to get naked to wear this is difficult." Ichika comment.

"Yeah, it get tangled and.." Naruto agreed.

"T-tangled?" Charles asked with a red face and wide eyes.

"Yeah…"

Now Charles face are deep crimson, then Ichika notice something. "Oh, those suits seem to be easier to wear."

"It's a special model from the Dunoa Company." Charles answer.

"Dunoa?"

"It's the third biggest IS corporation if i'm not mistaken." Naruto answer.

"Eh… I see… wait, your family named is Dunoa too right?" Ichika asked again.

"My father is the president." Charles answer. "It should be the biggest company in France concerning the IS industry."

"I see." Ichika nod in understanding. "You're the president son huh? Hey Naruto, looks like you have a heir buddy here."

"Yup, but I swear… I really need to order a new one, its always getting tangled." A suited Naruto said.

Ichika laugh while Charles blush again. "Ahahaha, no wonder."

"Huh?" Charles look at Ichika. "What do you mean by that?"

Ichika look at him. "Well, its just that, you have this aura, like you're from a high class family, I understand now."

Charles looks down with sad eyes, Naruto and Ichika noticed it, and look at each other.

**Arena**

"You two are too slow!" The three male flinch as Orimura-sensei yell to them.

After a few second receiving the glare, the three boys join their classmates line.

"_I hate this pilot suit, it look like female student old swimsuit! Although, I got to admire both Naruto and Charles for their composure."_ Ichika thought as he admire at the both calm blond.

Meanwhile, Naruto are having his own dilemma. _"Damn it! I really need to order a more comfortable suit! Its tangling and uncomfortable!" _Naruto thought, although he keep his cool persona outside.

"We will begin practice today." Orimura-sensei said to the joined class of 1-1 and 1-2.

"Yes ma'am!"

"First we will be watching a practice combat." She then look at both Cecilia and Rin. "Fann, Alcott."

""Yes ma'am!"" The both answer at the same time.

"Since you both have personal machine, you both can begin immediately."

Both girls seem reluctant to participate, but then Orimura-sensei walk to them and whisper. "You two need enthusiasm, this is your chance to show off to him." She whispered.

Both girls gasp, and their spirit seem to be restore for some reason. "This is the stage for me, the representative candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott."

"It's a great chance to show you all our difference in skill as personal machine holders." Rin said.

All the girls sweatdrop. "How did she do that?" Naruto whisper silently.

"What did the teacher just tell them?" Charles asks.

"Like I'd know." Ichika answer.

"Only god know." Naruto answer.

"And my opponent shall be?" Cecilia asks. "I'm fine fighting against Rin."

"That would be my line, I'll slaughter you." Rin counter.

"No need to rush idiots." Orimura-sensei said. "You'll be fighting against…"

"AAAGGHH! Please get out of the way!" The students look up to see Yamada-sensei falling from the sky toward them, Naruto then grab the nearest hand, that happen to be Charles, and took him out of the way, the other follow suit, but there is one person that doesn't react fast enough and took the hit head on, that persona happen to be Ichika.

***BOOM***

The other stare at the crater Yamada-sensei created, and the two persons in it, Ichika is above Yamada-sensei as she lie down on the crater, the two of them are on a VERY intimate position as Ichika grab her breast… accidently mind you. "Uuhmm.. Orimura-kun?"

Ichika start to regain his consciousness. _"Ugh… my head… whats this squishy stuff on my hand?" _Ichika squish, earning a moan, Ichika open his eyes and see he is above Yamada-sensei and currently grabbing her breast.

"Y-you see… this is troubling…" Yamada-sensei said while blushing. "But If it continue like this, Orimura-sensei will be my sister in law and… that's very tempting in a way…"

"Ichika you DA MAN!" Naruto said in laughter after seeing their little position. "Ahahaha! I hope you happy life!"

"Ichika eyes widen and quickly got up, barely missing a shots aim for him, Ichika look toward the source.

"Huhuhuhuhu… How disappointing, I missed." Cecilia said in her IS as a tick mark appear at her head. Ichika now are white as a sheet, and Naruto laughter died down as he stared at Cecilia in shock.

Ichika heard a familiar sound, he look to his right, and see Rin in her IS and combining her blades and ready to throw. "Ichika!" She throw.

Ichika life flash before his eyes, Naruto ready to interfere, but stop as the blades was stop by Yamada-sensei as she crouch down and fire to shots from her rifle to stop it. "Orimura-kun, are you unhurt?"

"Y-yes… thank you." Ichika said surprise.

"_Holy sardine! Her reaction are good! She got in a crouch, aim and shot immediately!... Or is it just my over reacting…?" _ Naruto thought.

"Yamada-sensei is a former candidate representative, shooting like she did now is nothing for her." Orimura-sensei said.

"T-that was nothing…" Yamada-sensei said as she scratches her head. "And I never ot past being a candidate student."

"So then little girls, lets begin already." Orimura-sensei said to the two representative candidates.

"Ah? Uhm…. Two against one?" Cecilia ask in disbelieve.

"That's a little…" Rin said.

"Your right, its unfair, Namikaze, go join Fan and Alcott." The other stare at her in surprise.

"Oh… okay." Naruto put on Kyuubi, as he line with the two.

"Rest assure." Orimura-sensei said. "You three will lose easily."

The girls glare, and Naruto look at Yamada-sensei with a calculating eyes.

"So then, begin!"

The four of them fly to the sky and stare.

"I-I'll begin!" Yamada-sensei said. And then the three students split up, Cecilia using her small turret to fire at Yamda-sensei, she just evade them all in ease, Rin use her 'Roaring Dragon' and fired at Yamada-sensei, she too evade it in ease, and lock the next one. Naruto dash toward her, but before he can get near to attack, she equip a shotgun and fired at him, forcing Naruto to back off.

Naruto grunt as he evade her shots and manage to get out of her firing range for now. _"Damn! That's a 'Raphael Revive' if im not mistaken, the French best IS creation from the Dunoa company, it's a multirole IS that can be physical, sniper, and defense role! And its equipment armament and quick change are very dangerous." _Naruto thought, cursing he has to fight a troublesome IS. He then notice that both Cecilia and Rin both crash into each other, and Yamada-sensei equipping a grenade launcher and fire at them, and instant kill.

""AAGGHHH!"" Both of them fall down into the earth.

Naruto stare in disbelieve, how the hell can the two of them fall down easily? Naruto look at a smiling Yamada-sensei and sigh. "Fine then!" he then equip his shield and charge.

Yamada-sensei switch her weapon with two sub-machine gun, and fire at Naruto. Naruto block it with his shield and try to get closer, but Yamada-sensei keep her distance so that Naruto may not get closer. _"Damn! Change tactic!" _Naruto then use Kyuubi Maximum Drive, and charge at Yamada-sensei, when he manage to get in range, and prepare to thrust his shield, Yamada-sensei very quickly change her weapon into a lance piercing weapon. "Shield pierce?" Naruto was thrown back as he was hit by it and crash into the ground.

"You should understand the ability of the teacher now." Orimura-sensei said. "From now on, show respect. Next we will doing a group practice, personal machine holder will act as an group leaders, split up now!" Everyone split.

"Naruto rub his neck as he stare at the girls in his team. _"Man… this is going to be a long day."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Now, we find our heroes in the academy rooftop for lunch, seeing as Ichika ask them to join him, though for some reason Houki seem to be in a bad mood. "Why is this…" She asks.<p>

"It would be better eating all together, and for Charles, he just transfer in, so he doesn't know right and left so…" Ichika said.

"T-that's right but…" Houki glare at the two other girls that come, and Naruto could swore he saw lightning spark. Each girls already armed with lunch for Ichika.

Charles seems to notice the tension. "Ermm… was it really okay for me to be here?"

"Yup, yup, as boys we should get along together." Ichika answers.

"You'll get used to the atmosphere, beside the three of us share a room from today." Naruto answer as he took out his lunch, a sweet and spicy sardine with rice. Naruto also mumble about no ramen.

Charles smile, a very cute smile. "Thank you! Ichika and Naruto is a very kind person." Naruto almost choke on his salvia because of it, and blush, Ichika also blushes.

Rin give the two weird look. "Why did you two blush?"

""I-I'm not!"" The two answer at the same time.

Rin glare and open her lunch, inside was sweet and sour pork. "Ah! Its sweet and sour pork!" Ichika said.

"Yes, I made some this morning, you mention you wanted to eat it." Rin said.

"Really? I'll try some." Ichika then went and eat Rin lunch. "Its delicious!"

Naruto look at the 'love rivals cooking contest for Ichika' with a chuckle, he look at Chalres. "Hey, eat up, its feel odd that you're the only one who isn't eating." Naruto said as he shove his lunch to him.

"N-no need Naruto-san."

"Nonesense! Here! Naruto pick a sardine meat with a chop stick and shove to Charles mouth. "Open up."

Charles seem a little bit reluctant, but he give up and open his mouth as he eat the food, Charles eyes widen. "Wow! Its good!"

Naruto beam with pride. "Of course! Its home made after all!"

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you swong that way." Rin said suddenly.

Naruto eyes widen and look at Rin. "What! I'm straight!"

"Yeah, sure you are." Rin then quickly run away as she is chase by Naruto in circle.

Ichika laugh awkwardly with a sweatdrop, his attention was gain by Cecilia cough.

"Ichika-san, I happened to coincidentally wake up early this morning, so I prepare this." Cecilia said as she show her basket lunch to the other, inside was several sandwich England style. "I'll show you England also have good food too."

"Ehh, I guess you weren't bluffing, then I'll try with this." Ichika said picking a sandwich, and he eats it.

Ichika face went into pale blue, and he sweats a lot. "What's wrong bro?" Naruto asks finally stop chasing after Rin.

"Do you want some also Naruto-san?"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Its fine."

Naruto have a bad feeling. "Uh.. okay." He took one, and have a bite, he also immediately turn blue, only one thing is in his mind. _"Spicy!"_ And Naruto went to the afterlife.

Ichika quickly try to wake Naruto up before his soul fly away. "Naruto! Wake up! Naruto! Stay with me!"

"What's wrong? Is it really that delicious that he-" Cecilia was cut off by Ichika trying to change the subject.

"I-I'll try Houki." Ichika said letting the now unconscious blond to the other male blond.

Naruto woke up, he Is in his room, he stood up and look around, he spot Ichika and Charles talking while drinking green tea. "Ugh… what happen?"

"Oh? Your awake, good, you lost it after you eat Cecilia food." Ichika said.

Naruto rub his forehead. "Ugh…. How can a simple sandwich be that spicy, I mean, its like eating fire!" Ichika and Charles laugh awkwardly. "Anyway, I'm going to savage some food, want anything?" They shook their heads. "Okay then." With that, Naruto leave the room for his food hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Class 1-1<strong>

Everyone stare silently. "Uhm.. I have happy announcement again today." Yamada-sensei said with an awkward smile. "Our class will be joined with a new friend, this is Laura Bodewig, a transfer student form Germany." She said introducing a long white hair girl with a black eye patch.

"Just what is this?"

"A transfer student two days in a row?"

"No matter how you look at it, isn't it strange?"

"E-everyone please be quite!" Yamada-sensei said trying to calm the student down. "We haven't finish with the introduction!"

"Say your greeting Laura." Orimura-sensei said.

"Yes instructor." Laura answer.

"_Instructor?" _Ichika thought. _"So then it means she's from when Chifuyu-nee was in German?"_

"I am Laura Bodewig." She said suddenly.

Everyone stare and stay silent waiting for her to say something else, they still waiting, and waiting, and waiting….. and waiting. "Uhmm…" Oh thank god! "Is that it?"

"That's it." She then look at Ichika. "So it's you." She walk toward him, and slap him.

***Slap***

A very hard slap, everyone was looking at her. _"What the hell? Does Ichika steal her Bon-bon or something?" _Naruto thought.

"I will not accept that you are her brother. I shall never accept it!"

**To be continue:**

Axel: Sorry for the long update, I just want to thank you for those who review, but remember, the more review, the faster I get! Yay! Oh, if you have any question, do ask.


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!**

**As you know, I haven updated Beyond Infinity for a decade, that's because when I re-read it I felt there's a lots and lots of plot holes in it, so it taken me awhile to take action of what am I going to do.  
><strong>

**I decided to make another one, with different element with Beyond Infinity, but the same plotline where Ichika wont be the only male pilot (SPOILER!)**

**Anyway, please check it out, it's called 'Untold Story: Project Ouroboros', please check it and comment your most sincere opinion.**

**If you guys don't like it, at all, tell me and I'll delete it and try to revive this fic.**

**Once again, I'm sorry.**


End file.
